Servant of the Earthbound
by Wumbo the Marvellous
Summary: Yuju never really did anything while he was alive. Never amounted to anything. But when you're given the opportunity to resurrect from the dead, you can't exactly decline. Even if it does mean you'll be the servant of an evil race of ancient immortals.
1. The Catch

**Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Servant of the Earthbound.**

 **After reading Donjusticia's _Signs of Renewal_ and some 5Ds stories I got hooked on the idea of a Dark Signer fanfiction so... here it it is.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"So… what's the catch?"

The shapeless entity shifted before him. Its green eyes narrowed. _"Catch? What catch?"_

"The catch." Yuju Sarai stared shrewdly into the two pinpricks of light that he assumed where the creature's eyes. "You know, you're telling me that I've died, but you can bring me back to life, I'll be a Dark Signpost or something, yada, yada, yada."

" _Signer! A Dark Signer!"_

"Signer, got it. This is way good to be true though. I get to come back to life even though I died." Yuju looked at his hand, which was faded and wispy. He flicked a lock of chestnut brown hair out of his eyes. "What's the price?"

A gaping hole that was probably the entity's mouth yawned open, twisting into a smile. _"Your soul."_

Yuju raised an eyebrow. "My soul? Should've seen that coming. How about we sacrifice some virgins and first-borns while we're at it?"

His dry sarcasm seemed to slip past the monstrous creature. _"No need for any sacrifices. Your soul will be adequate payment."_

"I see," Yuju said. "Before I make my decision… what exactly are you?"

" _I am the Earthbound God"—_

"No, no, you've told me that. I mean… what kind of thing are you?" He waved a hand through the Earthbound God's shapeless body. It passed right through with a mild tickling sensation.

The mist drew itself up, briefly holding the form of a giant, humanoid figure. _"Ignorant human! I am a GOD!"_ A blast of freezing air pulsated through the room, knocking Yuju backwards. The black mist that surrounded his prison rippled, becoming transparent for a second. Outside, pale wispy figures milled around, heads hung low. All of them were completely grey, some with body parts that were faded away.

"Whoa." Yuju took a step back from the misty walls. "What's out there?"

The Earthbound God swirled. _"That is what you will become if you do not accept my offer. Right now you are on the brink of life and death, but only because I choose to keep you here. If you refuse my proposition, then you will become less than nothing!"_

Yuju shivered, remembering the faded, hollow people outside his prison. "Not the most appealing future," he muttered. "Okay, one final question… why me?"

The eyes of the Earthbound God sparkled through the mist. _"It has been many years since we were last defeated. But now I sense that something is coming. Something… cataclysmical. In the chaos, the Dark Signers will rise up and reform the world anew!"_

"Wait up." Yuju held up a hand. "Last time you were free, you had be defeated? So you're not exactly a good guy."

" _Good and evil are mere constructs of humans. To an Earthbound God, there are no such things. There are only those with power, and those without. And I have chosen you, Yuju Sarai, to be one with power! You will be the first of a new order of Dark Signers!"_

Yuju stroked his chin. "Well, I'm all for coming back to life. But this whole Dark Signer, reform the world thing? Not so sure about that."

" _You only have two choices. Revive as a Dark Signer, servant of the Earthbound Gods. Or…"_ part of the Earthbound God formed into an arm which passed over Yuju's chest, turning it grey and transparent. _"You could be… released."_

Yuju stared in horror at his faded chest. His heart thumped loudly. "When you put it that way," he said hurriedly, "becoming a Dark Signer sounds like a great idea. What do I do?"

The Earthbound God seemed to buzz with excitement. _"Swear your allegiance to the Earthbound Gods."_

"I… err… I pledge my allegiance to the Earthbound Gods. Happy?"

The Earthbound God separated itself from the mist, becoming a snake-like creature. _"Extremely,"_ it said, before rushing forward and inserting itself into Yuju's mouth. Yuju screamed as the cold mist of the Earthbound God worked its way down his throat and dispersed throughout his body. An icy feeling spread throughout his bones.

He cried out in pain and terror he felt a wrenching pain in his chest, like a fishhook being pulled through his heart. Falling to his knees, the cold feeling spread throughout him completely, before a barb of sharp pain pierced his brain and his vision blurred. The last thing he saw was the glowing emblem of a tree before he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Yuju woke up in the middle of a street. Pushing himself up against the hard gravel road, he looked around. He was in the middle of an intersection, but it was night, so no cars were around.

Suddenly lights flashed in his head. Bright headlights, screeching tires and a truck coming right for him…

This was where he'd died.

He'd died.

Frantically, he looked around searching for any sign of life. "Please," he said as loudly as he could. "Someone help me!"

" _There's no-one here,"_ said a voice.

"Yes!" he cried desperately. "Please! Help me!"

" _Be silent, you idiotic human!"_

Yuju tensed up. Where had he heard that voice before?

The voice continued. _"Maybe this will make you remember."_

A sharp barb of pain pierced his mind and random words crashed together in his brain. _I pledge my allegiance… Earthbound… your soul… world anew… Dark Signer… I am a GOD!_

He sat up straight, memories flooding in. "That's right," he said slowly. "The Earthbound God. You're in my head?"

" _Yes. Our minds have been connected. You don't need to talk aloud."_

" _I see. Whoa… this is weird."_

Yuju got to his feet and walked slowly to the side of the road, sitting down on the curb. _"So… I'm back alive now? What do we do now, uhh… what do I call you?"_

He felt the presence of the Earthbound God shift in his mind. _"Take out your deck."_

" _My deck? Okay."_ Yuju reached into his back pocket, pulled out his deck of cards and began looking through. _"I don't see anything new here… whoa, what's this?"_ The card he pulled out had a black background and blue stars to indicate its level.

" _Earthbound God Sach'a-Sach'a?"_ he thought. _"Is this you?"_

He felt the Earthbound God nod in his mind.

" _That's too long of a name though. I can't call you that. I'll call you… Sasha?"_

A wave of annoyance spread throughout his brain. _"I am not bound by the limitations of humans and should not be addressed with human titles."_

Yuju shrugged. _"Eh. Sasha it is."_

Yuju pulled a phone out of his pocket. _"You saved my phone too?"_

 _"Anything that was with you when you died is with you now,"_ explained Sasha. Yuju looked down at himself to see she was right. He wore brown cargo pants and a green t-shirt with something that he couldn't read on it. A brown leather jacket was wrapped around his waist.

Flipping his phone to the camera option, he turned it towards himself.

His face was... still the same. Same chestnut brown hair with the single lock that was always in his eyes and the golden sprig on top. Same quirky smile and brown eyes.

 _"I thought being a Dark Signer would make me look different."_

 _"We need to stay anonymous for now, so you'll stay in your human guise."_

Yuju shivered when she said 'human guise'. That was a little creepy.

He strolled through the streets of Maiami. It was pretty peaceful with no-one around. He turned a corner and walked into absolute chaos. A queue of hundreds of people was snaking its way around the block. People were shouting and shaking their fists, all trying to get into… Ryozanpaku Duel Boarding School?

Yuju walked up to a man in the queue who was raging at the person in front of him. "Excuse me," he said, tapping the man on the shoulder. "What's going on here?"

"What's going on?" the man guffawed. "What's going _on_? Why, this is the queue for the Ryozanpaku Duel Boarding School! It opens tomorrow morning, so we've queued up early!"

" _Yuju!"_ interjected Sasha in his brain. _"We should get into this school."_

" _Why?"_ replied Yuju. _"I get resurrected by some God and you want me to go to school?_

" _This is a boarding school. We'll be able to set up here instead of living on the streets. Besides… I can sense much pain and anger here. We may be able to find new Dark Signers."_

Yuju mentally shrugged. _"Well, you resurrected me so I guess you're the boss."_

"How do I enter this… Ryozanpaku School?" said Yuju to the man.

"The queue starts two blocks back. If you get to the front and you're good enough they'll let you in. But don't even think about pushing in!"

Yuju held up his hands. "Wouldn't dream of it."

He began walking to the back of the queue, ignoring the waves of anger that were searing his brain. Clearly the Earthbound God Sasha wasn't used to waiting in queues.

" _So Sasha,"_ thought Yuju. _"How do we turn other people into Dark Signers?"_

Yuju felt Sasha grin in his mind. _"We kill them."_

* * *

 **The queue for Ryozanpaku is actually a thing; when Gongenzaka and Yuya are talking about the school Gong says something about there being a queue a mile long to get in or something like that.**

 **Sach'a-Sach'a means forest in Quechua (one of the official languages in Peru, where the Nazca Lines are located; those are the basis for the Earthbound Gods in 5Ds). This relates to Yuju's deck, which you'll see in the next chapter.**

 **Hopefully this is good enough to encourage you to keep reading. If it's not... please keep reading anyway and it might get better.**

 **Reviews would be much appreciated.**


	2. Ryozanpaku Duel School

**Chapter 2 is up! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was morning and the queue for Ryozanpaku had moved about five metres. Whatever admission process they were using at the front was extremely long and arduous.

One of the advantages of sharing a body, Yuju discovered, was being able to sleep while his body was left under the control of the Earthbound God.

He just didn't want to think about what Sasha could've been doing with his body while he was asleep.

He was contemplating leaving altogether, much to Sasha's disapproval, when he noticed a boy about his age walking out of the gate to the school. The boy was limping, had a nasty black eye and was holding his arm as if it was injured.

"Hey!" he called the boy over. "What happened to you?"

The boy limped over. "I tried to get in through the duel test," he said miserably.

"Duel test?" Yuju brightened. "Is that some way I could skip this queue?

"You can just walk in through the side door," said the boy, pointing at a small wooden entranceway in the wall surrounding Ryozanpaku. "But then you have to duel to get in. And believe me, you do not want to duel Kachidoki."

"Who?" asked Yuju, while simultaneously asking Sasha if he should do the 'duel test'. It was a trick he'd become pretty good at overnight by talking to the people around him while also having a mental conversation.

"Isao Kachidoki. He's not only the best duelist Ryozanpaku has to offer, he's… brutal."

"You mean he did this to you? In a duel?"

The boy nodded his head sadly. "That's the way of Ryozanpaku."

" _I can sense the aura of this… Kachidoki,"_ said Sasha inside his head. _"He could become a Dark Signer. There is much rage inside him."_

" _Sure, there's lots of rage,"_ thought Yuju sarcastically. _"Why didn't you say we were signing up to a school that trains terrorists?"_

" _We should duel Kachidoki. I can't wait in this queue anymore. How do you humans stand it?"_

" _Are you kidding me?"_ Yuju motioned to the injured boy, who was slowly walking away. _"Didn't you see what happened to that guy?"_

" _Kachidoki is a mere human. He won't stand a chance against the power of the Earthbound."_

Yuju shook his head. _"Fine. Let's get this over with."_

Yuju walked to the side door and threw it open, drawing stares and whispers from the people in the queue. Inside the academy, it was relatively peaceful. Quite a few traditional building and some trees. A group of people stood in a circle, talking in hushed voices.

"I'm here to duel Kachidoki!" he announced as confidently as he could. "So that I can gain admission to this school."

A severe-looking man long grey hair, a gigantic beard and two scars in the shape of a cross turned around and looked at him thoughtfully. "You understand the rules, yes?" he asked. "If you win, you gain admission. If you lose, then you must leave and can no longer apply."

"Uhh… yes! Crystal clear!" Yuju gave him a thumbs up. The man didn't seem to appreciate the gesture.

"Isao Kachidoki will be your opponent," said the man, and a boy emerged from one of the buildings.

Isao Kachidoki had a long mane of purple hair that flowed down his back. His sleeves had been ripped off, revealing muscled arms. He wore a purple tunic with gold trim, and two orange strips of cloth hung down from behind his back. He had plain shoes and pants, with his shins wrapped in cloth. His mouth was set into a hard line and his eyes were a fierce blue.

He pointed at Yuju. "Is it you who challenges me?"

Yuju nodded. "Yep."

"Then you will lose!" said Kachidoki, activating his duel disk. An angular, violet blade sprang up.

Yuju activated his own duel disk, which was green in colour and curved at the ends. For a moment, his eyes flashed a malevolent green. "We'll see."

 **[DUEL!]**

 **Yuju LP: 4000**

 **VS**

 **Kachidoki LP: 4000**

Adopting a martial arts stance, Kachidoki lifted his arm towards Yuju and curled his fingers inwards, the universal symbol for 'Bring it!'.

"Make your move," sneered Kachidoki confidently. "You'll need all the advantage you can get."

"Thank you, Kachidoki," replied Yuju. "My turn! From my hand, I'll summon Faery— Folk of the Fey (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3)!" Yuju summoned a fairy-like monster in attack position. The monster was male, with simple green clothing and an impish smile.

"When Faery— Folk of the Fey is summoned, I gain 300 life points!" A healthy green glow surrounded Yuju, increasing his life points.

 **Yuju LP: 4000 = 4300**

"Next, I get to special summon another copy of Faery— Folk of the Fey from my deck." Yuju summoned another copy of his fairy monster, increasing his life yet again.

 **Yuju LP: 4300 = 4600**

"I activate the effect of my second Faery— Folk of the Fey and special summon another one! Come on out, a third Faery!" Yuju summoned his third fairy from the deck.

 **Yuju LP: 4600 = 4900**

"I'll end my turn there with a face-down card. Your move, Kachidoki."

Kachidoki sneered. "You think you can best me with those weak monsters? You're no different from the last guy."

Yuju narrowed his eyes. Was this his strategy? To taunt him until he made a mistake?

" _He's so hateful…"_ murmured Sasha. _"He'll make a perfect Dark Signer."_

" _What, so we have to kill him? Surely there's a way that doesn't make me a murderer."_

" _There is no other way,"_ replied Sasha. _"You must kill Isao Kachidoki. That is the only way the Earthbound Gods will be able to reach him."_

Yuju shook his head. _"That doesn't appeal to me. I can't just kill someone."_

Yuju was brought back to reality by Kachidoki beginning his turn.

"It's my turn!" said the Ryozanpaku student. "I draw! When I control no monsters and you do, I can summon this card from my hand without releasing! Come, Hayate the Earth Soaring Star (ATK: 2100 / DEF: 0 / LV: 5)!" Kachidoki summoned a warrior monster with a wolf-pelt hood to his field in attack position.

"I won't waste time destroying you! Battle! Hayate attacks Faery— Folk of the Fey!"

Hayate roared and swung his staff at one of Yuju's faeries, but Yuju quickly tapped a button on his duel disk.

"I activate the trap Runes of the Fey! All monsters on the field change to face-down defence position!"

Hayate was flipped face-down just before he could destroy one of the faeries, which were also flipped face-down.

Kachidoki growled. "You only delay your demise. I end my turn."

"My turn!" Yuju drew a card. "First, I'll flip all of my faeries face-up! And since I'm flip summoning them, their effects will activate, letting my gain more life points!" The three faeries put their hands together and the green glow surrounded Yuju once again, further increasing his life points.

 **Yuju LP: 4900 = 5800**

"No matter how much you increase your life points; I'll still destroy you!" Kachidoki snarled. "You don't stand a chance."

Yuju gave him a friendly smile. "Next, I summon the tuner monster Imp— Fool of the Fey (ATK: 300 / DEF: 200 / LV: 2) and perform a Synchro summon using it and one of my faeries!"

Yuju clasped his hands together as his two monsters rose into the air. "Citizens of the fairy forest, come together to form a benevolent beast that will protect your home!" he chanted. "Synchro summon! Level 5! Protector of the Fey— Satyr (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 5)!"

Yuju's Synchro monster appeared on the field. Its top half was that of human man, but its legs where furry and hooved. A pair of panpipes were pressed to the creature's lips, creating a catchy tune. Twisted goat horns protruded from its curly hair.

Kachidoki's smug smile was replaced by a look of shock, but he quickly replaced it with a cocky grin. Off to the side, the severe-looking man and his group began whispering to each other.

"When Faery— Folk of the Fey is sent to the graveyard," Yuju announced, "I gain 300 life points!"

 **Yuju LP: 5800 = 6100**

"Next up is the effect of Protector of the Fey— Satyr! By paying 800 life points, I can discard a random card from your hand and negate the effects of a monster you control! Panpipe Magic!"

Protector of the Fey— Satyr played a tune on its panpipes. Hayate was surrounded by a golden glow that restricted its movement and another Hayate was discarded from Kachidoki's hand.

 **Yuju LP: 6100 = 5300**

"Satyr attacks Hayate the Earth Soaring Star!" Satyr played a different, faster tune on its panpipes and a wave of green energy was blasted towards Hayate.

With cat-like reflexes, Kachidoki dived for a card on the ground, adding to his hand. "Action spell: Tenacity! This turn, Hayate cannot be destroyed by battle!" A protective barrier formed around Hayate, preventing its destruction.

" _What was that?" said Sasha in his brain._

" _An action card,"_ replied Yuju. _"They're scattered around the field. If you find one, you can use it to get an advantage."_

He could feel Sasha frowning. _"Humans are stupid."_

 **Kachidoki LP: 4000 = 3700**

"I end my turn with a set card," said Yuju.

"My turn!" snarled Kachidoki, drawing a card. "When I control an earth monster, I can summon this card without release. Come, Tenma the Sky Rising Star (ATK: 2100 / DEF: 0 / LV: 5)!" Kachidoki summoned another monster with a horse-pelt mask and light armour covering its body.

"Battle! Hayate, destroy Faery— Folk of the Fey!" Hayate swung its staff at the fairy with a mighty roar. The staff made contact, destroying the Yuju's monster.

 **Yuju LP: 5300 = 4200**

Yuju grimaced. "When Faery— Folk of the Fey is destroyed, I gain 300 life points."

 **Yuju LP: 4200 = 4500**

" _You should've been prepared for that,"_ frowned Sasha. _"You humans are useless."_

" _Hey, I don't see you dueling."_ Yuju mentally retorted.

" _I wish I was. I would destroy this boy."_

"I'm not done yet!" growled Kachidoki. "I activate the quick-play spell Supremacy Fusion, and use it to fuse Hayate and Tenma! Stars racing above the heavens, now become one, and shine as the star of the eternal conqueror! Fusion summon! Level 10! Idaten the Conqueror Star (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2200 / LV: 10)!"

Kachidoki's fusion monster appeared on the field, spinning a vicious-looking trident. An ornate mask with two golden horns covered the monster's face and a crimson cape flowed behind it.

The scar-faced man and his colleagues began nodding with approval.

"Monsters summoned during the battle phase can still attack! Idaten, attack Satyr— Protector of the Fey!" Kachidoki declared his attack.

Idaten's trident was set ablaze as he swung it towards Yuju's monster.

"When Idaten battles a monster with a lower level than itself, that monster's attack power becomes zero!"

A menacing purple aura surrounded Satyr, dropping its attack power to zero, just before Idaten burning trident struck the Synchro monster, destroying it.

"I activate my trap! Burial of the Fey!" Yuju threw out a hand and his trap was flipped face-up. "When a Fey Synchro monster is destroyed by battle, damage becomes zero and I can add a Fey monster in my graveyard to my hand. I choose to add the tuner monster Imp— Fool of the Fey!"

Kachidoki narrowed his eyes. "Still you evade me?" He began running towards a tree to the side of the duel field. Instinctively, Yuju ran to stop him.

" _What are you doing?"_ said Sasha accusingly. _"This is a duel, not a sprint."_

" _He's going for another action card!"_ explained Yuju breathlessly.

Yuju, since he was closer, reached the action card just before Kachidoki. Jumping to grab it of the tree, his fingers scraped the card before Kachidoki elbowed him roughly in the ribs. He fell to the ground, hard.

The group of officials watching the duel began applauding Kachidoki's performance.

" _I see what that guy meant when he said Kachidoki was brutal,"_ he groaned, getting up.

" _Humans are so weak!"_ exclaimed Sasha. _"As a Dark Signer, you need to be physically strong."_

" _Whatever."_

Kachidoki grabbed the action card from the tree, activating it immediately. "I activate the action spell Wonder Chance! This lets Idaten attack again this turn!"

Idaten rushed forward, pointing its staff at Yuju's last Faery— Folk of the Fey like a lance. "Idaten's effect makes your monster's attack zero!"

Yuju reacted quickly. "By banishing Burial of the Fey from my graveyard, I can halve the damage!"

The flaming trident impaled Yuju's fairy, destroying it and causing Yuju to be blasted backwards.

 **Yuju LP: 4500 = 3000**

Yuju got to his knees, holding his stomach. "Faery's effect lets me gain 300 life points."

 **Yuju LP: 3000 = 3300**

Sasha was raging inside his head. _"That pathetic human! I'll destroy him!"_

" _We won't be destroying anyone. We just have to win."_

" _Pulverise him! Annihilate him!"_

" _Shut up Sasha, I need to focus."_

" _You dare to"—_

" _It was your idea to get into this school. If you want that, I suggest you be quiet."_

The Earthbound God was silent.

" _Good."_

Kachidoki ended his turn with a set card.

"It's my turn!" said Yuju. "I draw! When I control no monsters I can special summon Dryad— Friend of the Fey (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 2200 / LV: 5)! Then I'll summon the tuner monster Imp— Fool of the Fey from my hand."

Kachidoki roared and flipped over his face-down card. "Trap card: Star Supernova! When I control a Star monster I can negate the summon of Imp— Fool of the Fey and destroy it!"

A purple rift opened up behind Yuju's monster, sucking it in.

Yuju grimaced. "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

Kachidoki grinned menacingly. "You've got nowhere to go. I draw!"

Kachidoki looked at his hand, then smiled. "It looks like this duel is finished. When I control a fusion monster, I can summon Kasai the Flame Burning Star (ATK: 2100 / DEF: 0 / LV: 5)!"

Yuju's eyes flashed green. "Targeting Idaten, I activate a trap! Obelisk of the Fey!" A large stone covered in purple symbols rose up from the ground, sending a purple bolt at Idaten. It wrapped around the fusion monster, restricting its movements.

"Obelisk of the Fey halves your monster's attack points and lets me gain life equal to the lost attack!" explained Yuju as he was surrounded by a golden glow.

 **Yuju LP: 3000 = 4500**

Kachidoki narrowed his eyes. "In that case, I'll equip Idaten with Magical Star Sword!" Idaten's trident was replaced with a long red and gold cutlass. Jewels sparkled on the sword's hilt.

Kachidoki dived for an action card. "I activate the action card Great Sword! Idaten gains 400 attack and it is unaffected by your card effects until the end of the turn!"

Idaten was surrounded by a red that increased its attack to 1900.

Kachidoki wasn't done yet, though. He snatched another action card from the ground. "Magical Star Sword's effect! I send this action spell to the graveyard to have Idaten gain 100 attack!"

Idaten's attack strength increased to 2000.

" _You have to stop him,"_ roared Sasha inside Yuju's head. _"Eventually he'll gain enough attack to beat you!"_

" _Already on it!"_ Yuju began running to intercept Kachidoki to the action card.

Kachidoki reached the card first, immediately sending it to the graveyard to power up Idaten even more, before sprinting to get the next action card.

Yuju ran in from another direction to intercept him.

Kachidoki roared with rage and dived at Yuju, sending a kick directly into his ribs. Yuju gasped and fell backwards, the breath knocked out of him.

Kachidoki snatched the card and discarded it. Idaten roared as he was powered up further.

Painfully, Yuju got up, only to see Kachidoki send another card to the graveyard through blurry vision. Multi-coloured spots flashed before his eyes.

Turning his head, Yuju spotted an action card a few metres behind him. Realising that he could survive if he could increase his monster's attack, he half-stumbled, half-ran towards the card.

Just as he reached out to grab the card, a shadow fell over him.

Kachidoki slammed a knee into his back, forcing him to the ground. His chin scraped along the stone ground and he bit done on his tongue, tasting blood in his mouth.

Kachidoki stood over him smugly, a foot on his outstretched hand, crushing his fingers.

"Pathetic," he mocked, picking up the card a sending to the graveyard, increasing Idaten's attack points to 2400.

"Unforgiveable…" Yuju heard Sasha talking inside his head, then realised the words were coming out of his own mouth. "UNFORGIVEABLE!" he screamed. Green strips of light began to glow on his arms and legs, stretching up to his torso. The emblem of a tree burst to life on his back, glowing a blinding green through his shirt.

Kachidoki stood over him, open-mouthed in shock. "What is this?!"

The officials watching the duel stared in shock.

Yuju's lips split into a malevolent smile, and when he spoke, the voice the Earthbound came up from his throat. "You shouldn't have done that, Isao Kachidoki."

Yuju's hand grasped Kachidoki's ankle and pulled, sending his opponent crashing to the ground.

Mumbling incoherently, Kachidoki crawled backwards in fear.

With a strength that was not his own, Yuju leapt high in the air and brought his foot crashing down on Kachidoki's chest. The fusion duelist was sent flying backwards, hitting the ground with a crunch. Dust flew up from where he landed.

Kachidoki lay still, his arm twisted to a painful degree.

He didn't get up.

The officials stood, open-mouthed, staring at Yuju as his green markings faded away.

But not the scar-faced man. "My name is Ryozan Godagawa," he said calmly. Motioning to the unmoving Kachidoki, and two of his colleagues, he said, "take him to the infirmary."

Lifting Kachidoki by his arms, the two men scuttled off into one of the buildings.

"I'm the owner of this establishment." continued Godagawa.

He stared Yuju up and down, as if assessing his every possibly use. "Welcome to Ryozanpaku."

* * *

Yuju sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands.

"I killed someone," he said softly, not bothering to speak mentally. "I killed him."

" _It was necessary,"_ replied Sasha without a trace of remorse. _"Soon he will be reborn as a Dark Signer."_

"But I killed him!" Yuju screamed, tears flowing freely down his face. "I killed him!"

" _You are a Dark Signer, servant of the Earthbound"—_

"I don't care! I'm not a murderer! I wish you'd never came for me!"

" _You wish you were dead?"_

Yuju stiffened.

" _Do not forget that you owe your life to me, Yuju Sarai. You are a servant of the Earthbound Gods and will do as I command!"_

Yuju bit his bottom lip, his face a wreck of confusion.

Sasha's tone softened. _"Isao Kachidoki will be reborn soon as a Dark Signer. What you have caused is only temporary."_

Yuju nodded slowly, wiping his eyes. "All right. But promise me you won't ever take over like that again. I can't have more people killed."

" _Yuju, you must learn to see the bigger picture. Your purpose is to aid the Earthbound Gods in achieving their goal, and you should do so without remorse."_

"What, your goal of ruling the world? Don't try to trick me. You're evil, and I know it."

" _Good or evil, you will serve me. You owe your life to the Earthbound Gods. If I wanted to, I could just… let you go."_

Yuju remembered the aimless wanderers he'd seen when he'd been dead. Those grey, purposeless souls meandering around, never achieving anything.

Nobodies.

Yuju Sarai was not a nobody.

"I'll help you," he said. "But after you've achieved your goal, you'll let me go. Okay?"

Sasha smiled inside his head, and for a moment Yuju forgot that she was the spirit of an Earthbound God. _"Of course."_

* * *

 **Original Cards:**

 **Faery- Folk of the Fey (EARTH / FAIRY / EFFECT / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3): When this card is normal, special or flip summoned summoned, gain 300 life points. Then, you can special summon 1 Faery- Folk of the Fey from your deck. When this card goes to the graveyard, gain 300 life points.**

 **Runes of the Fey: Change all face-up monsters on the field to face-down defense position (trap card).**

 **Imp- Fool of the Fey (EARTH / FAIRY / TUNER / EFFECT / ATK: 300 / DEF: 200 / LV: 2): ?**

 **Protector of the Fey- Satyr (EARTH / FAIRY / SYNCHRO / EFFECT / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 5): Once per turn, you can pay 800 life points to negate the effects of 1 face-up card your opponent controls and discard 1 random card from their hand. Fey monsters you control cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects.**

 **Burial of the Fey: When a Fey Synchro monster you control is destroyed, you take no battle damage from that battle, then you can add one Fey monster from your graveyard to your hand. You can banish this card from your graveyard to halve battle damage.**

 **Dryad- Friend of the Fey (EARTH / FAIRY / EFFECT / ATK: 1900 / DEF: 2200 / LV: 5): If you control no monsters, you can special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, target one attacking monster and if you do, negate the attack then lower this card's level by 1. You can banish this card from your graveyard (quick effect) a Fey monster you control gains attack equal to this card's attack.**

 **Star Supernova: When a monster is summoned to your opponent's field while you control a Star monster, you can negate the summon and, if you do, destroy that monster (trap card).**

 **Kasai the Flame Burning Star (EARTH / WARRIOR / EFFECT / ATK: 2100 / DEF: 0 / LV: 5): If you control a Fusion monster, you can special summon this card from your hand.**

 **Obelisk of the Fey: Target one monster on the field and halve its attack points, and, if you do, gain life points equal to the lost attack (trap card).**

 **Great Sword: One monster you control gains 400 attack and is unaffected by your opponent's card effects until the end of the turn.**

* * *

 **That was Chapter 2!**

 **Yuju's deck is an original concept and you'll see more of it in later chapters.**

 **Reviews would be much appreciated.**


	3. Entertainment Dueling

**Welcome to Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy.**

 **If the formatting or font is weird on this chapter then I apologise, because something broke in the document manager and I had to use some... unorthodox methods to get this up.**

 **If nothing's wrong then feel free to laugh at me for being an idiot.**

* * *

Ryozan Godagawa stood in front of his students, proclaiming loudly about crushing your opponents or something of the sort. Near the back of the courtyard, Yuju was pretending to punch away at a sack filled with straw. The stupid frowny face someone had drawn on it stared at him.

 _"Why is all this physical training necessary?"_ asked Yuju mentally. _"Isn't this a duel school?"_

 _"You saw how Kachidoki duelled,"_ replied Sasha. _"That's how Godagawa runs this place."_

Yuju swung a half-hearted punch at the dummy, which fell backwards on impact before springing back up. _"What are we even supposed to be doing here? I mean, we're in the school and we can stay here. What's next?"_

 _"We find more Dark Signers,"_ said Sasha. _"We need to find hosts for my fellow Earthbound Gods as soon as possible."_

 _"Right… the whole kill people and they become Dark Signers thing,"_ Yuju grimaced.

Yuju weakly kicked the side of the dummy, before throwing a lazy punch that missed the stationary target altogether.

 _"We should leave for the day,"_ said Sasha. _"There may be potential Dark Signers here. Especially… I can sense a very dark aura not far from here."_

 _"Right, dark aura, got it. Lead the way."_

Yuju surreptitiously moved away from his training dummy and snuck behind one of the buildings. Sneaking his way along the side, his arrived at the wall that surrounded all of Ryozanpaku. It was about three metres high and too smooth for him to get any holds.

 _"How do I get over this?"_ he asked.

 _"Be still,"_ said Sasha. His eyes began to glow green.

Suddenly the markings on his body burst into colour. His legs seized up before he sprang forward. The symbols glowed as Yuju jumped the wall, landing softly on the other side.

 _"Whoa."_ The symbols faded away. _"Since when could I do that?"_

 _"As a Dark Signer, you possess heightened physical abilities. You'll need training to master them though."_

Yuju grinned. _"So I'm a superhuman now? That's…"_ Flashes of Kachidoki being slammed into the ground raced before his eyes. _"Never mind. Where's this dark aura that you're sensing?"_

Yuju felt Sasha concentrating. _"This way."_ His body gave a familiar jolt, before he began walking under Sasha's control.

 _"Great."_ Yuju relaxed. _"Maybe being a Dark Signer does have some perks."_

 _"Are you kidding me?"_ Yuju stared up at the colourful, playground-like building. _"This dark aura is in the You Show Duel School?"_

 _"I can sense the aura more clearly now. It resonates from here."_

 _"But it's so… innocent looking."_

 _"Looks can be deceiving."_

 _"Fine."_

Yuju walked up to the door, knocking three times. _"Leave the talking to me, though."_

 _"Of course."_

The door was answered by a teenager of a similar age to Yuju. A pair of goggles rested on top of green and red hair. A white jacket sat loosely on his shoulders and he wore green cargo pants. A pendant with a blue crystal hung from his neck.

 _"This is him!"_ said Sasha sharply. _"His aura is the one I have been sensing!"_

 _"Right,"_ replied Yuju. _"The cabbage-head has a dark aura."_

The boy held out a hand. "I'm Yuya Sakaki. I'm a student here."

Yuju accepted his handshake. "Yuju." He looked inside the building. Behind Yuya, there was a cluttered desk covered in paper work.

Noticing him looking, Yuya stepped to the side to block his view of the desk. "Uhh… never mind that. What are you here for?"

Yuju shrugged. "Just looking around. I had to check out the famed You Show Duel School."

Yuya looked sceptical. "Right… well, come on in. We're always happy to see new faces."

Yuya led Yuju to and elevator, which took the pair up to a cafeteria area, where a few more people were.

As the doors opened, their heads turned towards Yuju.

"Uhh… all right guys, this is Yuju, he's come to… look around."

Yuju nodded smoothly. "Nice to meet you all."

"This is Futoshi," said Yuya, pointing to a young boy with blond hair, who waved excitedly. "Ayu." He pointed to a red-headed girl the same age as Futoshi. "And Tatsuya." A small boy with blue hair gave Yuju a nervous wave.

Yuya motioned to the two people standing behind him. "You two can introduce yourselves, I guess."

A boy with bright blue hair and jacket stepped forward. "Sora Shiun'in," he said. "Any friend of teacher's is a friend of mine."

Yuya groaned from behind him. "I told you not to call me that."

Sora grinned. "Sorry, teacher."

"Stop it, you two!" The girl with pink hair stepped forward. "I'm Yuzu Hiragi," she said, holding out a hand. "Don't mind these two."

Yuju grinned. "Pleasure to meet you," he said, shaking her hand.

 _"I don't like this one,"_ said Sasha in his head. _"Her aura is too bright."_

 _"I don't know what's up with this aura thing you keep going on about. I can't see anything."_

Yuju realised it probably looked weird if he just stood there blankly talking with Sasha. After all, they couldn't hear his conversation.

"So, what do you do here? You learn how to duel?" he asked.

"Not just any kind of dueling," said Yuya, looking excited. "Here, we learn entertainment dueling!"

Yuju raised an eyebrow. "Entertainment dueling? Sounds… interesting."

 _"What an idiotic notion,"_ said Sasha. _"Dueling should be used to crush your foes."_

Yuju ignored her as Yuya continued. "We try to entertainment our audience. Making people smile if what duelling's all about."

Yuju grinned. "Let's have a duel then! I would be fascinated to find out more about entertainment dueling." His voice was way too fake and overly happy but the students didn't seem to pick up on it.

 _"What are you doing?"_ said Sasha angrily. _"Entertainment duelling is a ridiculous notion."_

 _"I thought this was your dark aura person. I need to get closer to him if you want him to be our new Dark Signer."_

 _"Fine,"_ Sasha conceded.

Yuya looked excited. "You know how to duel? All right! We can go right now, if you want." He motioned to the duel arena that they were looking down on.

"I'd like to duel too," interjected Yuzu. "I haven't had a good match in ages."

"So would I," said Sora. "I'd love another opportunity to learn from teacher."

Yuya glared at Sora but Yuju spread his hands in a peace-making gesture. "Battle Royale then. All four of us duel at the same time."

Yuya and Yuzu nodded. Sora nearly jumped in excitement. "Kids, why don't you go set up the duel field?" said Yuzu to the three younger kids, who nodded and ran up a set of stairs.

"The duel arena is this way," said Yuya, leading the three of them down another set of stairs. They came out onto a flat, glassy black floor surrounded by glass walls. Above the duel field, Futoshi, Ayu and Tatsuya began tapping buttons on a keyboard.

"You ready?" asked Yuya, activating his duel disk. The angular yellow blade sprang to life.

Yuju, Sora and Yuzu nodded, activating their green, blue and pink duel disks respectively.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Yuya began chanting.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" continued Sora.

"What are you doing?" questioned Yuju, somewhat ruining the mood. _"What are they doing?"_ he asked Sasha.

Sasha just mentally shook her head. _"Humans…"_

Unfazed, Yuzu continued the chant. "They storm through this field!"

"Behold!" the three of them said simultaneously. "This is the greatest and newest evolution of dueling! Action Duel!"

Yuju grinned ruefully. "Uhh… Duel, I guess."

 **[DUEL!]**

 **Yuju LP: 4000**

 **VS**

 **Yuya LP: 4000**

 **VS**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000**

 **VS**

 **Sora LP: 4000**

A robotic voice sounded from a speaker. "Activating Action Field! Enchanted Forest!" All around the four duelists, massive oak trees materialised. Soft grass covered the ground and a gentle brook curved around. Faintly glowing lights hung in the air.

"I'll take the first turn!" said Yuju, looking at his hand. "When I control no monsters, I can special summon Dryad— Friend of the Fey (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 2200 / LV: 5) from my hand." Yuju's wooden monster appeared on the field in defence position. "I'll end my turn there with two face-down cards." Two set cards appeared on Yuju's field.

Yuya regarded Yuju's monster, before beginning his turn. "My turn!" He turned towards the glass viewing area were Futoshi, Ayu and Tatsuya were looking down on them. "Ladies and gentlemen, to get this entertainment duel started, I'll summon Performapal Whip Snake (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 900 / LV: 4)!" A purple snake wearing a ridiculous top hat sprang to life in attack position.

Yuju snickered mentally. _"Really, Sasha? The guy with the fashion-conscious python has a dark aura?"_

 _"Looks can be deceiving,"_ said Sasha.

 _"Sure, I can practically see the darkness oozing out of him,"_ he quipped sarcastically.

 _"So you're beginning to unlock your Dark Signer abilities? That is"—_

 _"I was being sarcastic."_

Sasha was quiet.

"All right Whip Snake, let's go!" Yuya's snake monster wrapped itself around a tree, before Yuya grabbed its tail and was flung across the field, landing lithely on a tree branch. Picking up an action card next to him, he added to his hand. "With that, the first act of my entertainment duel is over. But Yuzu will continue on the show!"

Yuya jumped down from the tree and Yuzu stepped forward. "My turn! When my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can special summon Solo the Melodious Songstress (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4)! Come on out!" A lady dressed in red appeared beside Yuzu with a musical cheer.

"But she won't be sharing the stage for long, because I normal summon Opera the Melodious Diva (ATK: 2300 / DEF: 1000 LV: 4)! Take the stage!" A second Melodious Diva, this time dressed in a blue tutu materialised.

"But they won't be here for long, because I'm tributing these two ladies to summon an even more Melodious Monster! Enchanting prodigy echoing in heaven! Awaken the sleeping virtuoso! Come forth! Level 8! Mozarta the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2000 / LV:8)!" An angelic looking woman in a red gown appeared beside Yuzu, swinging a baton. Delicate, stained-glass wings spread from her back.

Up in the viewing platform, Futoshi, Ayu and Tatsuya cheered for Yuzu, who took a bow.

"I'm not done yet!" said Yuzu. "Mozarta's effect allows me to summon a Melodious Diva from my hand. Come on out, Aria the Melodious Diva (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4)!"

"With Aria on the field, Melodious monsters can't be destroyed by battle or targeted by card effects, so I'll set a card and end my turn there."

"Way to go Yuzu!" cheered Ayu from the viewing platform.

"It's my turn now!" said Sora. "I activate Toy Vendor, then use its effect! By discarding Fluffal Wings (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1), I can draw one card! And if it's a level 3 or lower Fluffal monster, I can special summon it!"

Toy Vendor rumbled, before spitting out a ball.

"What will I get?" said Sora excitedly. "I can't wait to see!"

A card materialised in his hand, and he grinned. "All right! It's the level 3 Fluffal Bear (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3)!" A pink bear with small, feathery wings appeared out of the Toy Vendor.

"Now I can go all out!" said Sora. "I activate the spell card Polymerisation, and use it to fuse my Fluffal Bear with Edge Imp Sabres (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3) in my hand! Edge of sharpness and fury of bear! When the two come together, you had better beware! Fusion summon! Appear! Frightfur Bear (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 6)!"

A patchwork teddy bear roared up behind Sora. Two pink eyes glowed inside its gaping mouth and a pair of scissors protruded from its belly.

 _"This cute little guy uses fusion summoning?"_ exclaimed Yuju mentally.

 _"Looks can be deceiving,"_ replied Sasha in a smug tone.

"Since I'm the last turn," continued Sora. "I'm allowed to battle! Frightfur Bear attacks Performapal Whip Snake!"

Frightfur Bear rumbled towards Whip Snake, snapping its scissors.

"I activate the action spell Evasion!" said Yuya, activating the card in his hand.

With surprising agility, Sora leapt to a tree branch and snatched up an action card. "I activate No Action! Your action spell is negated!

Yuya's action spell burst as Frightfur Bear swung at Whip Snake.

"Take this, teacher!" cried Sora.

"I activate the effect of Dryad— Friend of the Fey!" interjected Yuju. "I negate your attack and Dryad's level is lowered by one."

Frightfur Bear stopped just short of Whip Snake. "Hey," complained Sora. "You're not supposed to help your opponents!"

Yuju grinned. "I wasn't. I activate the trap Defence of the Fey! When my opponent controls a special-summoned monster, I can send materials from my hand or field to the graveyard to perform a Synchro summon. I send Dryad— Friend of the Fey and the tuner Pixie— Performer of the Fey (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1)!"

"Citizens of the fairy forest, come together to form a benevolent beast that will protect your home! Synchro summon! Level 5! Protector of the Fey— Satyr (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 5)!"

Yuju's Synchro monster appeared, playing a merry tune on its panpipes.

"When Pixie— Performer of the Fey is used as a Synchro material, I gain 1000 life points," said Yuju.

 **Yuju LP: 4000 = 5000**

"You can Synchro summon?" asked Yuya, surprised. "That's awesome!"

Yuju grinned. "Uhh… I guess."

"And on my turn to boot," Sora grumbled. "I'll end there."

"All right! I draw!" Yuju drew a card. "I summon Elf— Entertainer of the Fey (ATK: 1100 / DEF: 300 / LV: 4)!" A small, humanoid creature in green clothing appeared beside Yuju. "Elf's effect allows it to attack directly! Go, attack Yuzu directly!"

Yuzu jumped in surprise as Yuju's monster played a tune that hit her in the chest, lowering her life points.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 = 2900**

"Next, Satyr attacks Frightfur Bear!"

Spying an action card, Sora leapt into the air, snatching it from a vine. "I play Miracle! Frightfur Bear isn't destroyed and I take half damage!"

Yuju's attack struck Frightfur Bear, but because of Miracle it wasn't destroyed.

 **Sora LP: 4000 = 3900**

"I'll activate the effect of Satyr!" said Yuju. "By paying 800 life points I negate the effects of Frightfur Bear and discard a random card from your hand!"

Satyr played a tune on its pipes, sending out a wave of green energy that wrapped around Frightfur Bear, negating its effects. A card from Sora's hand was also discarded.

 **Yuju LP: 5000 = 4200**

"I'll end my turn there," finished Yuju.

"My turn!" said Yuya, drawing a card. "Ladies and gentlemen, my opponents have made their moves, and now it's time for me to make mine!"

The kids up in the viewing platform cheered and Sora jumped in excitement. "It's coming!" he said. "Teacher's signature Pendulum Summon!"

Yuju shook his head. _"What's Pendulum Summon?"_ he asked Sasha.

 _"I do not… know,"_ replied Sasha.

Yuju turned his head towards Yuya. _"I guess we'll find out then."_

"With the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 5) and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 600 / LV: 3), I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can summon monsters with levels 2 through 7!" The word 'Pendulum' appeared in rainbow lettering across Yuya's duel disk as his two magicians rose up beside him in pillars of light. The magicians displayed the numbers 1 and 8 below them.

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum summon! Come!" With a burst of light, a rift opened up between the two magicians, sending out two coloured trails of light.

"First up is Performapal Swordfish (ATK: 600 / DEF: 600 / LV: 2)! A blue coloured fish with a sharpened sword protruding from its nose appeared next to Yuya.

"Now, appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 4)!" A red dragon with different-coloured eyes materialised beside Yuya. Huge, white horns with glowing orbs attached to them protruded from its back and a vicious segmented tail dragged behind it.

 _"That dragon…"_ mused Sasha. _"It has a dark aura too."_

 _"Cards have auras now?"_ groaned Yuju. _"Just wonderful."_

"Nice one, Yuya!" called Tatsuya from the viewing platform.

"Yuya, what was that?" asked Yuju. "I've never seen someone do that before."

"You mean you don't know about teacher's Pendulum summon?" asked Sora. "Didn't you see him use it to defeat Strong Ishijima?"

Yuju was about protest that he had been dead but realised that may not be the best course of action. "I must've missed it," he said lamely.

"Yeah, I kinda invented a new summoning technique," said Yuya awkwardly. "I'm the only one who can do it… except…" he trailed off.

"Except who?" asked Yuju.

"Never mind." Yuya returned to his entertainment dueling persona. "I activate the effect of Performapal Swordfish! Protector of the Fey— Satyr loses 600 attack points!"

Swordfish sent a volley of spears into the ground around Satyr, causing its attack points to drop by 600.

"I battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Satyr— Protector of the Fey!"

Odd-Eyes leapt high into the air, sending out a blast of red energy towards Satyr.

Yuju snatched an action card up off the ground, activating it. "I activate the action card Extreme Sword! Satyr gains 800 attack!"

Satyr received a power-up, increasing its attack to higher than Odd-Eyes'.

"Action spell! No action!" Yuzu activated an action card of her own, negating Extreme Sword.

"Thanks, Yuzu," said Yuya. "Now, Odd-Eyes, destroy Satyr!"

Odd-Eyes' blast of energy hit Yuju's Synchro monster, destroying it.

"When Odd-Eyes battles a level 5 or higher monster, damage is doubled! Reaction Force!" Yuya cried.

 **Yuju LP: 4000 = 2600**

"When the monster summoned with Pixie— Performer of the Fey if destroyed, I can special summon Pixie in defence position!"

Yuju's tuner monster appeared on the field.

"I'll attack again!" declared Yuya. "Performapal Whip Snake attacks Elf— Entertainer of the Fey!"

Whip Snake sprang towards Yuju's monster.

"I activate the effect of Dryad— Friend of the Fey in my graveyard! By banishing it, my Elf gains its attack points!"

Elf— Entertainer of the Fey was surrounded by a green aura that upped its attack points to 3000.

"What?!" Yuya stumbled backwards as the attack rebounded.

 **Yuya LP: 4000 = 2700**

Getting back to his feet, Yuya called his last attack. "Swordfish, attack Pixie— Performer of the Fey!" Yuya's monster sliced across Yuju's, destroying it.

"I'll end my turn there and pass it on to Yuzu," said Yuya.

"My turn! I draw!" said Yuzu. "All right! I'm going to begin by activating the spell card Polymerisation to fuse my two monsters!" She looked at Sora, who grinned back. "Echoing melodious voice! Prodigal melody! Guided by the baton, gather your power! Fusion summon! Take to the stage, Schuberta the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV:6)!"

Yuzu's fusion monster wore a large gown with an 'S' on it. Flaming orange hair flew behind her.

 _"Seems like fusion summoning's a popular thing around here,"_ muttered Yuju, glancing between Yuzu and Sora.

 _"Indeed,"_ replied Sasha. _"I'm more interested in this Pendulum Summon though. It could be a useful tool."_

 _"I'll ask Yuya about it more after the duel. Right now, I need to focus on winning. I presume that Dark Signers are expected to win?"_

 _"Yes,"_ said Sasha. _"You must uphold the glory of the Earthbound Gods."_

Yuzu continued her turn. "I'll activate the effect of Schuberta! By banishing her fusion materials and Polymerisation from my graveyard, she gains 200 attack points for each!"

Schuberta swung her baton in a figure eight, banishing the cards and raising her attack points to 3000.

"Battle! Schuberta attacks Frightfur Bear!"

Yuzu's fusion monster let loose a shockwave of music that slammed into Frightfur Bear, destroying it.

 **Sora LP: 3900 = 3100**

"Here's an even more Melodious move!" cried Yuzu. "I activate Melodious Illusion! Schuberta can attack again! Go, attack Sora directly!"

Schuberta sent forth another attack that threw Sora backwards. He landed lithely on his feet.

 **Sora LP: 3100 = 100**

"I'll end my turn there," said Yuzu, "and Schuberta's attack returns to normal."

"That was a nice summon Yuzu," complimented Sora. "I think you've finally got fusion summoning down!"

Yuzu beamed. "Thanks, Sora."

Sora grinned. "You're still not as good as me, though. I draw!"

"First up, I'll discard another Fluffal Wings to activate Toy Vendor's effect!" Sora sent Fluffal Wings to the graveyard and a monster sprang out of Toy Vendor.

"It's the level 2 Fluffal Sheep (ATK: 400 / DEF: 800 / LV: 2)!" A tiny sheep with miniature wings appeared on Sora's field.

"Next up is the effect of my two Fluffal Wings in the graveyard," continued Sora with a crazy smile. "I banish them both to draw a card for each! Then, I tribute Toy Vendor to draw a third card!" Sora drew three cards, replenishing his hand.

"I activate the graveyard effect of Edge Imp Sabres! By returning one card in my hand to the top of my deck, it can be special summoned! Come back, Edge Imp Sabres!"

Sora's scissor-like monster was summoned from the graveyard. "Next I'll normal summon Fluffal Owl (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 2) and activate its effect! I add Polymerisation from my deck to my hand!"

Sora showed his opponents the fusion card. "You know what happens next," Sora grinned. "I activate Polymerisation to fuse my three monsters! Wool of sheep, edge of sharpness, talons of owl! When the three come together, things go afoul! Fusion summon! Frightfur Tiger (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 6)!"

With a terrifying growl, Sora's monster appeared on the field. It was blue in colour with black stripes. Like Frightfur Bear, a pair of scissors protruded from its stomach.

"When Frightfur Tiger is summoned, I can destroy cards on the field equal to the amount of fusion materials it had!" Sora counted on his fingers. "There were three, so I destroy Schuberta the Melodious Maestra, Elf— Entertainer of the Fey and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Frightfur Tiger's scissors expanded, ready to slice through the chosen monsters.

Yuju narrowed his eyes but didn't attempt to save his monster.

Diving for an action card, Yuya was just out of time to save his dragon as Frightfur Tiger destroyed it.

Yuzu, however, jumped onto her monster and snatched an action card from the canopy, activating it. "Action spell! Mirror Barrier! Schuberta can't be destroyed by card effects!"

Sora grinned. "I'm just getting started. I activate Frightfur Fusion and use it to fuse Edge Imp Sabres with Fluffal Bear and Fluffal Sheep! Edge of sharpness, wool of sheep, fury of bear! When the three come together, you're in for a scare! Fusion summon! Frightfur Wolf (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1500 / LV:6)!"

A blue, dog-like creature appeared on Sora's field with a snap of its jaws. Two vicious, serrated blades were attached to its back.

 _"He is surprisingly proficient,"_ said Sasha in Yuju's mind. _"We'll have to watch this one."_

Yuju was impressed with Sora's consecutive fusion summons too and by the looks of it, so were Yuya and Yuzu.

"Frightfur Tiger's effect activates! My monsters gain 300 attack for each Frightfur on the field! That means they both gain 600 attack!"

Frightfur Tiger and Wolf grew in size as their attacks increased to 2500 and 2600 respectively.

"This is payback, Yuzu!" said Sora happily. "Frightfur Tiger attacks Schuberta!"

Frightfur Tiger pounced onto Schuberta, destroying before Yuzu had a chance to do anything.

 **Yuzu LP: 2900 = 2800**

"Frightfur Wolf attacks directly!" declared Sora as his monster jumped at Yuzu.

This time though, Yuzu was ready, activating an action card she picked up during Frightfur Tiger's attack. "I play Choice of Miracle!" she said. "I can choose whether to halve damage or negate destruction. I choose to have damage!"

Yuzu's action card quickly came into effect, halving the damage from Frightfur Wolf's attack.

 **Yuzu LP: 2800 = 1500**

Yuzu grinned at Sora. "Just a bit too slow, Sora," she teased.

"We'll see about that!" said Sora. "Frightfur Wolf's effect lets it attack up to the number of fusion materials it had! So I've got two more attacks!"

"What?!" Yuzu had just enough time to register what Sora said before Frightfur Wolf's attack hit her, reducing her life points to zero.

 **Yuzu LP: 1500 = 0**

"Unlucky, Yuzu!" called Ayu from the viewing stand. "You did great!"

"Your dueling gave me the shivers!" said Futoshi.

Yuzu smiled up at them. "Thanks, guys."

"I still have one more attack," said Sora. "So I'll go for… you." He pointed at Yuju before Frightfur Wolf destroyed Pixie— Performer of the Fey, but since it was in defence position Yuju took no damage.

"I end my turn," said Sora.

"My move," said Yuju, drawing a card. "I summon Goblin— Gardener of the Fey (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 3), and use its effect to summon the tuner Pixie— Performer of the Fey from my graveyard. Then when I control two or more Fey monsters I can summon Treant— Teacher of the Fey (ATK: 400 / DEF: 2100 / LV: 3)!"

Yuju summoned three monsters in quick succession.

"Now I tune my level 3 Goblin and Treant to my level 1 Pixie! Diminutive creatures that call the trees their home! Reach down to ancient roots and unlock the power within! Synchro summon! Level 7! Guardian of the Fey— Jabberwocky (ATK: 2700 / DEF: 1900 / LV: 7)!"

Yuju's Synchro monster was lizard-like, with hard bark covering it. Moss and leaves grew from its back, creating a pair of bright green wings. Its head had curling wooden horns like that of a ram. Despite its initial horrifying appearance, the creature had kind eyes that sparkled green.

"When Pixie— Performer of the Fey is used as Synchro material, I gain 1000 life points," said Yuju.

 **Yuju LP: 2600 = 3600**

"I activate the effect of Jabberwocky! I pay 800 life points to negate the effects of all your monsters, then discard a card from your hand for each monster that had its effects negated!

 **Yuju LP: 3600 = 2800**

Sora frowned as his monster's attack points were returned to their original values and his entire hand was discarded.

"Battle!" said Yuju. "Guardian of the Fey— Jabberwocky attacks Frightfur Wolf!" Jabberwocky rose into the air and flapped its wings, sending a blast of green energy into Frightfur Wolf.

Sora dived for an action card, but it was too late. He was thrown backwards by the force of Jabberwocky's attack as his life points were depleted.

 **Sora LP: 100 = 0**

"I end my turn," said Yuju with a smile.

"All right, it's my move!" said Yuya. "Our battle royale has come down to the final two duelists, but there can only be one winner! I draw!"

"All right!" said Yuya. "In the Pendulum Scales, we already have the scale 1 and 8 Timegazer and Stargazer Magicians. So now… it's time to Pendulum summon again! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum summon! Appear!"

In a burst of light, Yuya's monsters appeared. "First we have Performapal Partnaga (ATK: 500 / DEF: 2100 / LV: 5 / PS: 3) from my hand! And making a spectacular reappearance… Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"What?!" said Yuju, surprised. "Odd-Eyes was destroyed! How can you summon them again?"

"When Pendulum monsters are destroyed, they go to the extra deck," explained Yuya. "So I can summon them again from there."

Yuju nodded. _"Hear that Sasha? This could be useful."_

 _"We should try to obtain some Pendulum cards,"_ said Sasha. _"They will make our task much easier."_

"I activate the effect of Performapal Partnaga!" said Yuya. "I can give Odd-Eyes an extra 300 attack points for each Performapal I control! There's two, so Odd-Eyes gets a boost of 600 attack!"

Odd-Eyes was surrounded by a red glow as its attack points increased.

"Swordfish's effect also activates! Your monster loses 600 attack!"

Performapal Swordfish activated its effect, causing Jabberwocky to lose 600 of its attack points.

"Battle!" cried Yuya. "Odd-Eyes attacks Guardian of the Fey— Jabberwocky!"

Odd-Eyes jumped into the air blasting its signature beam of red energy.

Yuju ran for a tree, jumping onto a branch, then using a vine to swing for an action card. Flying past, he just managed to snatch the card, before landing roughly on the ground.

"Wait, what the heck?" Yuju exclaimed. "Cursed Gem? This is an action card that hurts me!"

The card automatically activated, dealing Yuju 600 damage, before Odd-Eyes' attack struck his monster.

 **Yuju LP: 2800 = 200**

"Battle again! Partnaga attacks you directly! This is the finale!" said Yuya triumphantly.

"I activate a trap! Springs of the Fey! I negate your attack, then summon a level 4 or lower Fey monster from my graveyard and gain life equal to its attack points! Appear, Treant— Teacher of the Fey!"

A green barrier appeared around Yuju, stopping Partnaga's attack, then summoning Treant from the graveyard.

 **Yuju LP: 200 = 600**

"You could've summoned a different monster to gain more life…" murmured Yuya. "That monster has an effect I don't know about?"

Yuju grinned. "Maybe."

"Since Partnaga's effect prevents Swordfish from attacking, I end my turn, which returns Odd-Eye's attack to normal. It seems this duel will go on for longer than I thought."

"I draw!" said Yuju.

 _"Pendulum summoning really is powerful,"_ mused Sasha. _"It will be hard for us to beat him."_

 _"Don't worry. I'll uphold your glory and whatnot."_

"I activate the effect Treant— Teacher of the Fey! I can add a Fey spell from my deck to my hand! I add Gathering of the Fey!" Yuju added a card to his hand, showing it to Yuya. "I activate Gathering of the Fey! I summon up to 3 Fey monsters with different from my hand, deck or graveyard, but their attack becomes zero! I summon Imp— Fool of the Fey (ATK: 300 / DEF: 200 / LV: 2) and Golem— Guard of the Fey (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 1) from my deck, and Elf— Entertainer of the Fey from my graveyard!"

Yuju's three monsters appeared, but their attack values were reduced to zero.

"I activate the effect of Imp— Fool of the Fey! I return one card on the field to the hand. I choose… my own Golem— Guard of the Fey!"

Imp gave a mischievous chuckle, before Golem disappeared and returned to Yuju's hand.

"Now… I tune my level 3 Treant— Teacher of the Fey and my level 4 Elf— Entertainer of the Fey to my level 2 Imp— Fool of the Fey! As darkness grows, the Fey bands together to awaken a creature whose existence is carved into the very fabric of creation! _Synchro summon!_ "

The ground beneath Yuju began to crack, before a huge hand came up from the earth and grasped the edge of the hole. Pulling itself up, Yuju's monster appeared.

"Appear! Beast of the Fey— Windigo (ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 9)!"

Beast of the Fey— Windigo towered over Yuya and Yuju. Shaggy green fur covered its whole body, and bony deer horns protruded from its head. Long, thin finger with serrated nails sprang out from its fingers. Its face was green tinged, but other than that, nearly human. The creature had a slightly majestic air about it.

"Battle!" declared Yuju. "Beast of the Fey— Windigo, attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"I activate the action spell Tenacity!" countered Yuya. "This turn Odd-Eyes can't be destroyed!"

"It doesn't matter!" said Yuju triumphantly. "By sending Golem— Guard of the Fey from my hand to the graveyard, Windigo gains attack equal to the attack of Odd-Eyes!"

Windigo was surrounded by the ghostly green aura of Golem, increasing its attack to 5800

"What?!" It was Yuya's turn to be shocked as the attack of Beast of the Fey— Windigo rose far above that of his Odd-Eyes.

"Windigo!" called Yuju. "Finish him off!"

A flame of green energy came to life in the hand of Yuju's monster, which was then thrown at Odd-Eyes. Yuya had no time to react before Odd-Eyes was destroyed and his life points became zero.

 **Yuya LP: 2700 = 0**

 **Yuju: WIN**

The field spell faded away as Yuzu, Sora and the three kids came down from the viewing platform.

"That was a great duel, guys," said Tatsuya.

"Yeah, you were both great," agreed Yuzu, looking slightly wistful. "Yuju, where'd you learn to duel like that?"

Yuju shrugged. "I just picked it up as I went along, I guess."

"Are you going to be entering the tournament?" asked Yuya, getting up.

Yuju looked surprised, but quickly covered it up. He knew about the Maiami Championship, but hadn't considered entering. Though, now that he thought about it, he guessed that Ryozanpaku would probably be entering students into the tournament.

"Maybe," he said. "I don't know too much about how to enter."

"I have to win four duels in a row to get my win rate up to 60 percent," said Yuya, looking annoyed. "My first duel is tomorrow."

"You've got it easy," complained Sora. "I have to win six consecutive duels to gain entry because I haven't duelled enough."

 _"Should I try and enter this tournament?"_ asked Yuju. _"We may be able to find more Dark Signers."_

 _"I expect Godagawa will want us to enter anyway,"_ replied Sasha. _"We did beat Kachidoki."_

 _"Not really,"_ replied Yuju. _"We beat him up, not in the duel."_

 _"That probably counts as a win in Godogawa's eyes."_

 _"You're right,"_ said Yuju, in a fake and overly excited tone. _"Maiami Championship, here I come."_

Remembering about Yuya's Pendulum cards, Yuju said, "Yuya, you said you were the only one who could Pendulum summon, except someone else who you didn't name. Who was that?"

Yuya looked away wistfully. "This guy called Reiji Akaba. I only know that he works for LDS. Why do you ask?"

"Oh…" Yuju quickly tried to think of an excuse. "I just wanted to learn more about Pendulum summoning. It really fascinates me."

"Right…" Yuya trailed off. "Well, I hope to see you again, Yuju. I have to get home for the night."

Yuju pretended to check his watch, which didn't work because he didn't have a watch.

"Look at the time," he said. "I should be going now."

Thanking the You Show students, he quickly left the building and began the walk back to Ryozanpaku.

 _"They were a lively bunch,"_ he said to Sasha. _"Much more interesting than the blockheads at Ryozanpaku."_

 _"Ryozanpaku have much better ideals,"_ said Sasha haughtily. _"The notion of duelling to entertain… ridiculous!"_

* * *

"Godagawa! Kachidoki is breathing!" A stressed looking doctor informed the owner of Ryozanpaku about his student's condition. "We don't know how, but his heart rate has steadied. He's alive!"

Godagawa looked down at Kachidoki, who was sleeping peacefully in the infirmary bed. "No matter how," he said. "Ensure that he is back to full health for the Maiami Championship. We need our best duelists ready to take the title this year. We need to be better than last time."

The doctor nodded quickly. "Yes, sir. Anything else, sir?"

Godagawa thought for a second. "Send a message to Yuju Sarai. I need to talk with him."

* * *

"Sir! We've picked up a series of very powerful Synchro summons coming from the You Show Duel School!"

Reiji Akaba laced his fingers. "Synchro summons, you say? No-one attending You-Show is capable of Synchro summoning. Unless… has Yuya figured out how to evolve the Pendulum method?"

Nakajima shook his head. "Unlikely, sir. The patterns do not match those of Yuya Sakaki's Pendulum summon. Whoever it was, we do not have them in our database."

"Interesting." Reiji adjusted his glasses. "Keep a look out for summons of similar strength. We can't have anything interfering with the tournament."

"Of course, sir." Nakajima began taking this down on his clipboard. "Whoever this mystery duelist is, we'll find them."

* * *

 **Original Cards:**

 **Pixie- Performer of the Fey (EARTH / FAIRY / TUNER / EFFECT / ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1): If this card is used as a Synchro material, gain 1000 life points. When a Synchro monster that used this card as material is destroyed, you can special summon this card from your graveyard.**

 **Defence of the Fey: If your opponent controls a special-summoned monster, you can perform a Synchro summon using monsters on your field, hand and/or graveyard(trap card).**

 **Elf- Entertainer of the Fey (EARTH / FAIRY / EFFECT / ATK: 1100 / DEF: 300 / LV: 4): This card can attack your opponent directly.**

 **Goblin- Gardener of the Fey (EARTH / FAIRY / EFFECT / ATK: 1200 / 1600 / LV: 3): Once per turn, you can special summon one level 4 or lower Fey monster from your graveyard.**

 **Treant- Teacher of the Fey (EARTH / FAIRY / EFFECT / ATK: 400 / DEF: 2100 / LV: 3): If you control 2 or more Fey monsters, you can special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can add one Fey spell card from your deck to your hand.**

 **Guardian of the Fey- Jabberwocky (EARTH / BEAST / SYNCHRO / EFFECT / ATK: 2700 / DEF: 1900 / LV: 7): Once per turn, you can pay 800 life points; negate the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent controls and discard a card from their hand for each monster/s that had its effects negated. Fey monsters you control cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects.**

 **Springs of the Fey: When an opponent's monster declares an attack; target that monster, and if you do, negate the attack, then special summon one level 4 or lower Fey monster from your graveyard and gain life points equal to its attack (trap card).**

 **Gathering of the Fey: You can summon up to three Fey monsters with different names from your deck and/or graveyard, but their attack becomes zero. You can only activate Gathering of the Fey once per turn.**

 **Imp- Fool of the Fey (EARTH / FAIRY / TUNER / EFFECT / ATK: 300 / DEF: 200 / LV: 2): Once per turn, you can target one card on the field, return it to its owner's hand.**

 **Golem- Guard of the Fey (EARTH / FAIRY / EFFECT / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 1): When a Fey monster you control battles, you can discard this card to have that monster gain attack equal to the attack of the monster it is battling.**

 **Beast of the Fey- Windigo (EARTH / FAIRY / SYNCHRO / EFFECT / ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 9): ?**

* * *

 **That was Chapter 3! Massive by my standards, and took me a while to write, so if you're still reading this, thank you! If you have any questions feel free to ask and I'll try to address them in my next author's notes.**

 **Reviews would be appreciated as they help motivate me to write more.**


	4. Earthbound Rivalry

**Chapter 4 is here!**

 **Thanks to BladeBlaster and Triclaw for the reviews. They are much appreciated.**

 **A special thanks to hcharper131 for giving me ideas for new Fey cards.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Yuju, you are going to be entered into the Maiami Championship," said Ryozan Godagawa.

Yuju feigned surprise. "Really? Uh… what an honour."

Godagawa nodded. "It is an honour to represent Ryozanpaku in the Junior Youth League. You will need to be duelling at your best. Ensure that you crush your opponents."

Yuju nodded. "Yes, sir."

"You will need to win six consecutive duels to be entered into the tournament," continued Godagawa. "I have already lined up opponents for you. Your matches begin tomorrow."

"Excellent. I'll be ready."

Godagawa narrowed his eyes. "Ensure that you are."

Yuju left Godagawa's office, making a slow pace towards the gardens. They were decently far from the main part of Ryozanpaku so he wouldn't be disturbed there.

" _He creeps me out,"_ said Yuju.

" _He is a mere human,"_ replied Sasha. _"You should not concern yourself with him."_

" _Hey, I'm a human too,"_ said Yuju, offended.

" _You are more than a human. You are a Dark Signer, servant of the Earthbound Gods."_

" _Right,"_ said Yuju sarcastically. _"I forgot."_

Entering the gardens, Yuju sat down on a bench. It was peaceful and quiet. No-one in Ryozanpaku ever came here. _"What do we do about Reiji Akaba or whoever Yuya said could Pendulum summon?"_

" _We find them,"_ said Sasha simply. _"We"—_

Sasha abruptly cut off.

" _What?"_ asked Yuju, confused. _"What is it?"_

" _Chaku!"_ said Sasha sharply. _"Of all the Gods who could have gotten to Kachidoki, he was the one? Idiocy!"_

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down."_ Yuju shook his head. _"What about Kachidoki? Who's Chaku?"_

Sasha settled in his mind. _"Kachidoki has been resurrected as a Dark Signer. It his happened as I said. But the God commanding him… it is Chaku!"_

" _Chaku?"_

" _One of my fellow Earthbound Gods. He is too violent. Too brutal. Also… my brother."_

" _What?"_ Yuju raised an eyebrow. _"Your brother? You Earthbound Gods are related?"_

Sasha sighed. _"Yes… unfortunately."_

" _So you're like a big almighty family of Gods? Why do you need me?"_

" _The Crimson Dragon keeps us imprisoned. He stops us from unleashing our full strength."_

" _The Crimson what now? Also, why is it unfortunate that you have godly Earthbound siblings?"_

Sasha frowned inside his head. _"The Crimson Dragon is the mortal enemy of the Earthbound Gods. As for my siblings… they have old-fashioned views. They want the world destroyed, rather than to rule over it."_

Yuju nearly laughed. _"So while you're a tyrant, your siblings are global arsonists? Beautiful."_

" _Are you rejecting our cause?"_ questioned Sasha. _"Do not forget that I saved"—_

" _I know, you saved my life, I owe you."_ Yuju hung his head. _"As you keep reminding me."_

" _You are a servant of the"—_

" _I know, I know."_ Yuju mock raised his hands in surrender. _"Let me get this straight. You wanted to make Kachidoki a Dark Signer because it'll help you rule the world, but he got possessed by your Earthbound brother who wants to destroy the world and your mortal enemy is the Crimson Dragon. Have it got it?"_

" _Close enough."_

Yuju felt Sasha's annoyance wash over his body. He was about to start up the conversation again when the entrance to the garden slammed open.

Kachidoki stood there, panting hard. Red tattoos covered his body, stretching to a glowing mark on his back. His eyes were a bloody red.

"Yuju…" he gave a warped smile. "Duel me! I'll destroy you!"

Yuju held up his hands. "I don't want to fight, Kachidoki. Besides, we're all Dark Signers here."

Kachidoki's eyes widened. "What? How do you know…?"

"You think you're the only person with an Earthbound pal?" He stared intently into Kachidoki's eyes. "Chaku, isn't it?"

When Kachidoki next spoke, it was with a deep, growling voice that was not his own. "That is correct… sister. I was hoping never to see you again."

Yuju tried to speak, but no words came out of his mouth. Instead Sasha's voice came up from his throat. "Don't get in my way, brother. Your time has passed."

Kachidoki— Chaku —snorted. "Please. You don't want to fight me. Remember last time?"

"This time is different. I am the leader of the Dark Signers! I'll crush you!"

With a gargantuan effort, Yuju managed to summon words up into his mouth, but immediately choked them back down.

"Your host resists you," whispered Chaku to Sasha. "You truly are weak."

Yuju felt Sasha's confidence slip, and for that moment he found his voice. "I don't resist her," said Yuju. "We have a completely mutual relationship. I just like to be able to talk for myself."

A bead of sweat dropped from Kachidoki's forehead. "Leave us be, human. Let me and your master decide who is truly superior."

"I know who's superior," said Yuju confidently. "I am the leader of the Dark Signers. I freed you."

"Be silent, human!" thundered Chaku. "I see that you are disobedient, unfit to be a Dark Signer. I'll crush you!"

Kachidoki slowly raised his arm, activating his duel disk. His movements were static and jerky.

"Let go of Kachidoki," said Yuju. "Let him duel me."

Chaku chuckled. "As you wish," he said mockingly. Kachidoki fell to his knees, like he was a puppet that had been released from its strings.

Yuju activated his duel disk.

" _You know, I never really got to do anything while I was alive,"_ he said to Sasha. _"Now I get to duel against a God?"_ Yuju grinned. _"I am so beating him."_

Sasha frowned. _"Chaku will be telling Kachidoki every move. It won't be like the duel we had before."_

Yuju nodded. _"Let's go."_

 **[DUEL!]**

 **Yuju LP: 4000**

 **VS**

 **Kachidoki LP: 4000**

"I take the first turn!" said Yuju. "From my hand, I'll summon the tuner monster Ghoul— Gangster of the Fey (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1300 / LV: 4)!" Yuju summoned a green, impish monster in a tattered cloak.

"Then I'll use its effect! I summon Faery— Folk of the Fey (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3) from my deck!"

Yuju smiled at Kachidoki. "I'm sure you remember this guy's effect? I gain 300 life points and summon a copy from my deck!" Yuju summoned another Faery— Folk of the Fey and used its effect to summon a third, gaining 300 more life points.

 **Yuju LP: 4000 = 4900**

"The same strategy," Kachidoki mocked. "You haven't changed at all."

"I'll show you something new, then," said Yuju. "Ghoul— Gangster of the Fey tunes a Faery— Folk of the Fey! Diminutive creatures that call the trees their home! Reach down to ancient roots and unlock the power within! Synchro summon! Level 7! Guardian of the Fey— Jabberwocky (ATK: 2700 / DEF: 1900 / LV: 7)!"

Yuju's serpentine Synchro monster appeared beside him.

"When Faery— Folk of the Fey leaves the field, I gain 300 life points," said Yuju.

 **Yuju LP: 4900 = 5200**

"I set three cards and end my turn," finished Yuju.

"I draw!" said Kachidoki savagely. "I don't know what's going on, but I know that I have power, and I'm going to use it to crush you! I activate Polymerisation to fuse Kasai the Flame Burning Star (ATK: 2100 / DEF: 0 / LV: 5) and Tenma the Sky Rising Star (ATK: 2100 / DEF: 0 / LV: 5)! Stars burning in the earth, soaring above the heavens! Now become one, and shine as the star of the eternal conqueror! Fusion summon! Level 10! Idaten the Conqueror Star (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2200 / LV: 10)!"

Kachidoki's signature fusion monster appeared on the field.

"Destroy him!" yelled Kachidoki, his eyes blazing red. "Idaten attacks Jabberwocky, and with its effect, your monster's attack becomes zero!"

As Idaten swung its trident Yuju quickly activated a trap. "Runes of the Fey activates! Our monsters switch to face-down defence position!"

Kachidoki snarled as his attack was stopped. "The same move? You really haven't changed."

Yuju narrowed his eyes. _"Is Chaku controlling him?"_ he asked Sasha.

" _No… as far as I can see he is in control of his own body."_

"I end my turn there," concluded Kachidoki.

Yuju smiled. "I draw!"

"First I'll flip all my monsters face-up, and since I am, the effects of my two Faerys will activate, giving me more life points."

 **Yuju LP: 5200 = 5800**

"These are the same things that you did last time we faced!" growled Kachidoki. "You couldn't defeat me then and you can't defeat me now!"

Yuju frowned. Kachidoki's insults were getting to him. "I'll beat you now! I summon Leprechaun— Librarian of the Fey (ATK: 900 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 2)!" Yuju summoned a small fairy with green clothing in attack position.

"Leprechaun can target a monster on the field and treat it as a tuner," explained Yuju. "I'll target itself, then Synchro summon using it and one of my Faerys! Citizens of the fairy forest, come together to form a benevolent beast that will protect your home! Synchro summon! Level 5! Protector of the Fey— Satyr (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 5)!"

Yuju's monster materialised with a note of panpipe music, and the effect of Faery— Folk of the Fey increased his life points.

 **Yuju LP: 5800 = 6100**

"I'll also activate a spell!" Yuju said. "Connection of the Fey! Jabberwocky gains attack equal to the attack of Satyr!"

A green stream of energy surrounded both Satyr and Jabberwocky, upping the latter's attack to 5100.

"Battle!" said Yuju. "Jabberwocky, attack the face-down Idaten! When a monster targeted by Fey connection attacks, it inflicts piercing damage to defence position monsters!"

Jabberwocky sent a blast of energy at Idaten, quickly destroying it. Kachidoki was knocked backwards, crashing into a tree.

 **Kachidoki LP: 4000 = 1100**

Yuju smirked. He didn't realise it, but his eyes were glowing a vivid green and his Dark Signer markings were lighting up, igniting the tree geoglyph on his back.

"I'll end you!" he yelled. "Satyr attacks directly!"

Getting up, Kachidoki revealed a card in his hand. "I activate the effect of Chikyu the Earth Quaking Star (ATK: 2100 / DEF: 0 / LV: 5) in my hand! I negate your direct attack and summon it!"

Satyr's attack was stopped by a rocky barrier, and Chikyu appeared from Kachidoki's hand.

Yuju breathed slowly, the markings on his body fading. "I… I end my turn."

"I draw!" Kachidoki drew a card. "I'll play Star Rebirth to summon Idaten the Conqueror Star from my graveyard!"

A hole opened up in front of Kachidoki, and Idaten rose up from it, swinging its staff.

"Next, I can special summon this card from my hand by tributing one Star monster! I tribute Chikyu to summon Itami the Torturer Star (ATK: 2900 / DEF: 0 / LV: 8)!"

Kachidoki's new monster was wrapped in an animal skin cloak. It carried a long, metal chain covered in spikes and a huge net. An iron mask covered the lower half of its face.

"I battle! Idaten attacks Jabberwocky— Guardian of the Fey and makes its attack zero with its effect!"

Idaten swung its trident at Jabberwocky. The sharp weapon impaled Yuju's creature, destroying it.

Yuju was sent flying backwards, hitting the wall with a crunch. Getting to his knees, he grimaced as his life points dropped.

 **Yuju LP: 6100 = 3100**

"Itami the Torturer Star attacks Faery— Folk of the Fey!

Itami struck Yuju's Faery with its chain, destroying it.

 **Yuju LP: 3100 = 1200**

"At this moment, Itami's effect activates! When it destroys a monster by battle, you take 300 damage for each Star monster in my graveyard. There are three, so that's 900 damage!"

Itami's chain bashed Yuju cruelly across the chest, causing him to fall to his knees.

 **Yuju LP: 1200 = 300**

"I'm going to destroy you," said Kachidoki slowly, his geoglyph lighting up. "You're going to pay for what you did to me!"

Yuju had lost his cocky demeanour. His lip was bleeding badly and he had a nasty black eye. "I… I draw!"

Yuju's eyes began glowing a malevolent green. In the back of his mind, Sasha raged. _"Kill him! Destroy him! Make him pay!"_

Yuju's mouth split into a warped grin, completely different from his usual cocky smile. "I activate the trap card Defence of the Fey! I perform a Synchro summon using monsters on my field, hand or graveyard! Ghoul— Gangster of the Fey tunes Protector of the Fey—Satyr in my graveyard!"

Yuju's monsters rose into the air as he chanted. "As darkness grows, the Fey bands together to awaken a creature whose existence is carved into the very fabric of creation! Synchro summon! Level 9! Beast of the Fey— Windigo (ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 9)!"

Yuju's monster appeared beside him, baring its fangs. It was surrounded by a vivid green aura.

"The effect of Windigo activates!" said Yuju. "I negate the effects of all your monsters and halve their attacks!"

Glowing green ropes appeared from Windigo's hands, wrapping around Kachidoki's two monsters and forcing them to the ground as their attack points were halved.

Yuju grinned. Power rushed through him. He snarled hungrily and his geoglyph burned brighter. Green flames licked the air around him.

Kachidoki took a step back, staring fearfully at Yuju, but he froze. Sweat beading his face, his muscles straining, he stepped up to face Yuju. A red aura burst up from behind him, curling and flaming.

The green and red light collided above them, battling for dominance. It swirled around slowly, building up and filling Yuju's vision.

Suddenly the mess of colours shifted, sending Yuju to his knees. His head whirled and colours flashed before his eyes.

With a sound like a whip crack, Yuju keeled over and the world was wiped clean.

 _Yuju floated aimlessly above a battlefield. He looked down, but realised he had no hands._

 _No body for that matter._

 _He was an observer, trapped and unable to interfere with the battle that raged below him._

 _The battle was of two giant figures, both humanoid in shape. One was a violent, hateful red and the other was a jealous, selfish green._

 _The slammed into each other punching and kicking and_ destroying.

 _Beside each of the massive monsters were small, human figures. The human below the green behemoth stood tall and cocky, a green aura burning around him. A duel monster of terrifying stature was next to him._

 _The human below the red monster was bruised and beaten. Two weakened, chained monsters were kneeling beside him. The attacks of the giant red spirit were fading._

 _Suddenly, red spirit threw itself up, growing to an enormous height and throwing the green spirit to the ground. The person who had previously seemed weak drew themselves up, activating a card on their duel disk._

 _A blast of red light slammed into both the green spirit and the human with the green aura. The duel monster crashed to the ground._

 _Red flames burned the edges of Yuju's vision the scene disappeared._

Breathing hard, Yuju pushed himself up from the floor. From a sitting position, he saw Kachidoki kneeling across from him, muscles tensed.

" _What was that?"_ he asked Sasha frantically.

Sasha sighed. _"That was… the last time I fought my brother…"_ she trailed off.

Yuju slowly got to his feet, and across from him, Kachidoki did the same.

Kachidoki stuttered. "Did you… did you see that?"

Yuju nodded and was about to reply when Kachidoki seized up, jerking like a poorly controlled puppet. Chaku's voice emanated from his mouth.

"Interesting," he mused. "You have seen what happened the last time I fought my sister."

Yuju nodded, his mouth dry.

"Then you already know what happens next!" Chaku roared, in full control of Kachidoki. "I activate the effect of Chikyu in my graveyard! By banishing it, I can set a trap card from my deck!"

Chaku grinned malevolently as a face-down card appeared on his field. "The card set by Chikyu can be activated this turn, so I'll activate Star Subjugation! By tributing Itami, I can take control of Beast of the Fey— Windigo!"

Yuju quickly countered. "Windigo cannot be targeted by"—

"No effects can be activated in response to Star Subjugation!" cried Chaku triumphantly.

Red chains wrapped around Beast of the Fey— Windigo and dragged it to Kachidoki's side of the field. Howling in pain, the creature was strung up by the chains and forced to face Yuju.

" _Defeat him!"_ cried Sasha, her voice reverberating around his skull. _"Don't let him win!"_

Yuju breathed hard. "I just need to…" he clutched his stomach and fell to one knee. "I set a monster in face-down defence position and end my turn."

Yuju gritted his teeth as the final card in his hand was set onto the field.

"I draw!" said Chaku. "Prepare yourself, sister. You will feel the pain of defeat once more!"

Chaku laughed evilly. Under his control, Kachidoki strained, but to no avail.

"I attack your face-down monster with Beast of the Fey— Windigo!" Yuju's own monster launched an attack at him, bound by the wicked chains.

Yuju's monster was flipped face-up. It was a spindly, faded creature with haunting, hollow eyes and grey rags for clothes. "The effect of Wight— Weaver of the Fey activates (ATK: 700 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 3)! It can't be destroyed by battle or card effects once per turn!"

Chaku's attack bounced off, causing him to frown. "I'll attack again!" he called. "Idaten attacks!"

Idaten swung its burning trident at Wight, destroying it, but since it was in defence mode Yuju took no damage.

"You think that you've survived?" mocked Chaku. "This will be no different from last time! I activate Pulse Fusion in order to fuse Idaten and Windigo together! Brutal God of destructive power! Embody the spirit of rage and strike down on our foes!"

A red geoglyph of a sword appeared below the duel, stretching to encompass Yuju and Kachidoki. Red flames flared up around the edges, before merging together to form a gigantic figure.

" _Fusion summon_!" yelled Chaku, shaking with maniacal laughter. "The bringer of calamity! Earthbound God Chaku (ATK: 3500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 10)!"

Earthbound God Chaku towered above Yuju and Kachidoki. Its body was a pure black apart from the red lines that stretched across its torso, arms and legs. A helmet with massive animal horns adorned its head, and plated armour covered its entire body. Spikes protruded from shoulder and wrist pieces. A huge club wreathed in vivid red fire and serrated thorns was held in its right hand and a diamond shaped shield in the left.

The red aura flew up from Kachidoki, spreading through Yuju's vision. With a slightly familiar tilting sensation, he slipped into nothing.

 _With a crack of thunder, Yuju appeared over the battlefield he had seen previously._

 _The green spirit was lying on the ground, held down by red chains. The duelist with the green aura was bruised and beaten, kneeling on the ground._

 _The red spirit cackled as it stood over its defeated opponent, and its duelist had a monster resembling the giant spirit on their field._

 _The red duelist called his attack, triumphantly raising a hand. The duel monster swung its sword at the battered green duelist, sending out a wave of red light. They were sent flying backwards, landing next to the defeated green spirit._

" _Bow!" a deep voice rang out across the battlefield._

 _The red duelist stepped forward, his eyes crimson. "Bow before me!" he raised a hand and the sword geoglyph spread across the ground, sending up more chains that further bound his captives._

 _The defeated duelist raised their head, staring defiantly at the red duelist and spirit. "I'll never bow to you," they spat._

 _A booming cackle echoed throughout the battlefield. "The you will die," came the deep, booming voice._

 _Red flames leaped up around the bound duelist licking at their skin. Whimpering in pain, they struggled against the chains._

 _As the flames edged closer, the green spirit began to writhe, convulsing in the chains. With an unearthly scream of horror, the duelist was covered in fire and the giant spirit began to pulse erratically._

 _A final cry, then the defeated duelists fell to the ground and the giant spirit exploded in a shockwave of green energy._

Yuju shuddered, imagining the flames licking at his skin, the red chains binding his arms. Sasha shivered in his mind, sending waves of panic through his body. The Earthbound God cowered in fear at the back of his brain.

"I believe I've seen this somewhere before." Kachidoki stood over him, though it was Chaku who spoke. "Me, defeating you? It seems familiar."

Yuju stumbled to his feet, shaking.

"Just give up," mocked Chaku.

Earthbound God Chaku towered over Yuju, its burning sword poised above his head.

Yuju's eyes flashed green and he drew himself up in a last bid to defy the Earthbound God. "There's… there's one thing different from last time."

"What?" asked Chaku. "What is different, Dark Signer? Your master is cowering behind, you, and Earthbound God hiding behind a human. You are truly weak, sister."

"What is it, Dark Signer?" laughed Chaku. "What has changed that will allow you to defeat me?"

Yuju felt a rush of power as Sasha put her last bit of energy threw him. Grinning, he stared directly at Kachidoki. "Me."

Yuju jumped backwards, flipping up the card he had set from the very first turn. "Trap card! Earthbound Seal!"

Yuju lit up with green fire, his geoglyph burning. "When my opponent summons an Earthbound God, I destroy all my cards to take control of it!"

Green chains wrapped around Earthbound God Chaku, dragging it over to Yuju's side of the field. Yuju felt of rush of vindication.

" _Go!"_ urged Sasha. _"Destroy him!"_

With a roar, Kachidoki leapt at Yuju, the duel abandoned. His hands grasped Yuju's collar and threw him to the ground.

"I'll break you!" came Chaku's malevolent voice. "I'll destroy you!"

Kachidoki dived at him, his hand scrabbling at Yuju's face. Yuju grabbed his wrists, trying to hold him off. His eyes glowed green and his geoglyph began to glow, but Kachidoki's eyes glowed as well.

Effortlessly, he picked Yuju up and threw him into a bench.

" _Can't you do something?"_ he asked Sasha desperately. _"Help me!"_

Sasha was in a state of panic. _"I… I can't! He's too strong!"_

Waves of fear and helplessness spread through Yuju's body, and images of the chained green spirit flashed before his eyes.

Kachidoki advanced on him. Stumbling to his feet, Yuju tried to run but was kicked in the side and sent back to the ground.

Slowly but surely, Kachidoki stepped towards the helpless Yuju.

And stopped.

His arms strained to move forward. Sweat beaded his forehead.

"What is this?" said Chaku. "What is happening?!"

Kachidoki spoke, but it was his own voice. "You… do not… control… me!"

A burst of red flared up from behind him. "You're mine, Dark Signer!" said Chaku from Kachidoki's mouth. "You will serve me!"

Chaku tried to take control, but Kachidoki's real voice returned instead. "I… am… not… your… servant!"

Kachidoki looked directly at Yuju. "I end my turn."

With a roar, Kachidoki's tattoos flared red and he jumped at Yuju, who scrambled backwards. "I'll destroy you!" screamed Chaku.

Yuju tried to stand, but the pain in his ribs pushed him back down. "My turn!" he said quickly, drawing a card. Kachidoki slowly advanced on him. His face was strained from resisting Chaku's control, but the Earthbound God was taking over again.

Without looking at the card he drew, Yuju called his attack. "Earthbound God Chaku attacks directly!"

Shouting with anger, Kachidoki leapt at Yuju, but a red blast from the monster's sword threw him backwards.

 **Kachidoki LP: 1100 = 0**

 **Yuju: WIN**

Yuju collapsed, grasping his chest in pain. Breathing hard, he pulled himself up onto a bench.

Kachidoki stood a few metres away from him. His red marking had disappeared and his eyes were the usual blue. He was clutching his side and grimacing in pain.

"Kachidoki…" Yuju began, but he was cut off when Kachidoki held up a hand for silence.

His face a mass of conflicting emotions, Kachidoki stared at Yuju. Anger and confusion shone in his eyes.

Slowly, he spoke. "Thank you."

Kachidoki shot Yuju a look of pure loathing, before limping off into one of the buildings.

Yuju took deep, heavy breaths, his face a mask of pain. _"Told you I'd win."_

* * *

 **Original Cards:** _  
_

 **Ghoul- Gangster of the Fey (EARTH / FAIRY / TUNER / EFFECT / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1300 / LV: 4): Once pert turn, you can special summon 1 level 4 or lower Fey monster from your deck.**

 **Leprechaun- Librarian of the Fey (EARTH / FAIRY / EFFECT / ATK: 900 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 2): You can target one Fey monster you control, it is treated as a tuner until the end phase.**

 **Connection of the Fey: You can target 1 Fey monster; it gains attack equal to the attack of another Fey monster you control, also it inflicts piercing battle damage (spell card).**

 **Chikyu the Earth Quaking Star (EARTH / WARRIOR / EFFECT / ATK: 2100 / DEF: 0 / LV: 5): When you are attacked directly, you can special summon this card from your hand, and if you do, negate the attack. By banishing this card from your graveyard, you can set one spell or trap card from your deck. The card set by this effect can be activated this turn.**

 **Star Rebirth: Summon one Star monster from your graveyard (spell card).**

 **Itami the Torturer Star (EARTH / WARRIOR / EFFECT / ATK: 2900 / DEF: 0 / LV: 8): When this card destroys a monster by battle, you can inflict 300 damage for each Star monster in your graveyard.**

 **Beast of the Fey- Windigo (** **EARTH / BEAST / SYNCHRO / EFFECT / ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 9): Once per turn, you can negate the effects of all monster your opponent controls and halve their attack points. Then, you can discard one card from your opponent's hand for each monster/s that had its effects negated. Fey monsters you control cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects.**

 **Star Subjugation: You can tribute one Star monster you control; take control of one monster your opponent controls (trap card).**

 **Earthbound God Chaku (EARTH / WARRIOR / FUSION / EFFECT / ATK: 3500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 10): ?**

 **Wight- Weaver of the Fey (EARTH / FAIRY / EFFECT / ATK: 700 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 3): This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects once per turn. Once per turn, you can target one Fey monster; increase or decrease its level by 1.**

 **Earthbound Seal: When an opponent summons an Earthbound God monster, destroy all cards you control, then take control of that monster (trap card).**

* * *

 **After re-reading I realised this chapter is pretty dark... oh well.**

 **If you have any questions feel free to ask in your review and I'll try to answer them next time I update.**


	5. Constellation Aberration

**After a break from writing, I'm finally back! Sorry this wasn't updated sooner, but I was juggling exams and sport for ages. Hopefully updates will be more consistent from now on, but I can't make any promises.**

 **Big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _You know,"_ Yuju remarked to Sasha as his opponent crumpled to the ground, his life points reduced to zero. _"I thought that these duels would be more challenging."_

" _They should not be challenging,"_ replied the Earthbound God. _"They are humans."_

Yuju was currently duelling for his spot in the Maiami Championship for Ryozanpaku. To enter, he needed six consecutive wins, and had just finished his fifth duel.

"Excellent, excellent," said Ryozan Godagawa, clapping his hands softly. "You'll have your final duel in half an hour."

Yuju nodded. Godagawa seemed determined to get him into the tournament. He had lined up six opponents, one after the other, to all duel Yuju at Ryozanpaku. So far, none of them had been challenging, but Yuju suspected Godagawa had bribed his opponents to let him win.

"Who will my next opponent be?" Yuju asked Godagawa.

"Some nobody," said Godagawa dismissively. "They're from Knights of Duels."

Godagawa had told Yuju about the Knights of Duels before. They were an overseas school that was focused around chivalry and knighthood, which Yuju thought was completely stupid.

Yuju sat down on a chair to relax. He was just reclining when the entrance to Ryozanpaku was flung open.

In the doorway stood two people. The first was a strict-looking woman in a tight red outfit. Extravagant gold earrings hung from her ears. Two curls of purple hair rose up from her head. Grey-blue eyes gazed intensely at Yuju.

The second was a boy of around Yuju's age. He wore a dark blue and purple coat with a utility boat. A shock of violet hair stood up on his head, held in place by a star-patterned headband.

"My name is Himika Akaba," said the older woman. "I'm the chairwoman of LDS. I'm here to assess your duelists and ensure they are… fit for the tournament."

Godagawa shook his head violently. "You've got no right to do that! This is a private institute!"

Himika Akaba smiled. "I'm afraid I can. You see, Leo Corporation, as the organiser of the Maiami championship, reserve the right to investigate any and all duellists who may be entering. And I presume this is one of your candidates?" She motioned towards Yuju.

Godagawa nodded. "Yes, but we are expecting an opponent in a matter of minutes. You can watch that duel."

"I don't think so," said Himika. "I want to assess your duellists more… personally. That is why your opponent shall be Hokuto here, a student at LDS."

The boy in purple stepped forward with a menacing smile.

"You can't cancel the duel!" protested Godagawa. "Our opponent from Knights of Duels— "

"Will not be arriving," interrupted Himika. "They have taken a slight… detour. Your opponent will be Hokuto."

The boy named Hokuto stared directly at Yuju. "I'm Hokuto Shijima, a student from LDS's XYZ course! Let's see if you'll provide a challenge!"

Yuju grinned. "You'll be a refreshing break from the rest of my opponents."

Hokuto smirked. "We'll see about that. Let's duel!"

 **[DUEL!]**

 **Yuju LP: 4000**

 **VS**

 **Hokuto LP: 4000**

With a burst of light action cards were spread across the field as the duel began.

"I take the first move!" said Hokuto. "I draw! I'll normal summon Constellar Algeidi (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4), then use its effect! I can special summon a Constellar monster from my hand! I choose Constellar Kaus (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 700 / LV:4)!"

Hokuto summoned two monsters in quick succession. Both were humanoid creatures in silver armour.

"The effect of Kaus activates," continued Hokuto. "Twice per turn, I can increase the level of a Constellar monster by one! I'll use this to increase both Kaus and Algeidi's levels to five!"

Hokuto grinned menacingly. "I overlay my level 5 Kaus and Algeidi! Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! XYZ summon! Rank 5! Constellar Pleaides (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1500 / RNK: 5 / ORU: 2)!"

Hokuto summoned a knight-like monster in shining silver and gold armour. A royal blue cape was draped over its shoulders and it carried a wicked gold staff.

"I'll set a card and end my turn," he finished.

" _He's already more impressive than the people we faced before,"_ Yuju muttered to Sasha.

" _We must proceed cautiously,"_ Sasha agreed.

"I draw!" said Yuju. "I'll normal summon Wight— Weaver of the Fey (ATK: 700 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 3) in attack position, then use the effect of Hobgoblin— Hatter of the Fey (ATK: 0 / DEF: 1900 / LV: 3) in my hand. Wight switches to defence position, then I can special summon this card!"

Yuju's hobgoblin was a portly creature in a faded green coat. It tipped its hat to Hokuto, which seemed to infuriate him.

"I activate the spell card Summons of the Fey! I reveal one Fey monster in my extra deck," said Yuju, "then special summon a material for that card to the field!"

Yuju revealed Guardian of the Fey— Jabberwocky in his extra deck, then summoned Pixie— Performer of the Fey (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1) to the field.

"Pixie— Performer of the Fey tunes Wight and Hobgoblin!" grinned Yuju. "Diminutive creatures that call the forest their home! Reach down to ancient roots and unlock the power within! Synchro summon! Level 7! Guardian of the Fey— Jabberwocky (ATK: 2700 / DEF: 1900 / LV: 7)!"

Yuju's Synchro monster materialised on the field, rustling the leaves that grew from its back.

"When Pixie is used as a Synchro material, I gain 1000 life points."

Yuju was surrounded by a green aura as his life points increased.

 **Yuju LP: 4000 = 5000**

"Naïve!" yelled Hokuto. "I activate the effect of Pleaides! By detaching an overlay unit your monster goes back to the extra deck!"

Pleaides swung its staff, unleashing a blast that flew at Jabberwocky.

"Not happening!" countered Yuju, diving for an action card. "I activate Resilience! If a monster I control would leave the field because of an effect, it does not!"

Hokuto smiled evenly. "Everything you do is within my expectations. I activate my trap, Judgement of the Stars! When I control a Constellar XYZ monster, I can negate your action card and destroy it!"

Hokuto activated his face-down, negating Yuju's action card. With nothing to protect it, Guardian of the Fey— Jabberwocky was returned to the extra deck.

Yuju grimaced. "When a monster summoned with Pixie— Performer of the Fey leaves the field, I can special summon Pixie!"

Yuju summoned his tuner from the graveyard.

"What can you do with that weak monster?" sneered Hokuto.

"When a Fey monster is special summoned to my field, I can summon this card from my hand! Come out, Sprite— Shoemaker of the Fey (ATK: 500 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4)!"

"Pixie— Performer of the Fey tunes Sprite— Shoemaker of the Fey! Citizens of the fairy forest, come together to form a benevolent beast that will protect your home! Synchro summon! Level 5! Protector of the Fey— Satyr (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 5)!"

Pixie's effect activated, giving Yuju 1000 more life points.

 **Yuju LP: 5000 = 6000**

"Pleaides can only use its effect once per turn, right?" Yuju grinned, winking. "You can't get rid of this monster."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't change anything," said Hokuto. "You'll still lose."

"We'll see. I end my turn there," said Yuju.

"My move!" said Hokuto, drawing a card. "I normal summon Constellar Pollux (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 600 / LV: 4), and use its effect! I can normal summon another Constellar Monster this turn. I tribute Pollux in order to summon Constellar Virgo (ATK: 2300 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 5) from my hand."

Hokuto tributed his Pollux to summon a new monster, this one with gold embroidery on its armour.

"When Virgo is normal summoned, I can summon another Constellar monster from my hand. Come, Constellar Siat (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1)!"

Himika Akaba smiled thinly from behind Hokuto.

"The effect of Siat activates!" exclaimed Hokuto. "I can change its level to match that of Virgo's, so it becomes level 5! And now… I overlay my level 5 Virgo and Siat! Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! XYZ summon! Rank 5! Constellar Pleaides!"

Hokuto summoned his second Pleaides in attack position.

Sneering menacingly, he continued his turn. "That's not all! By using my Pleaides with negated effects as XYZ material, I can summon this! Rain down your dazzling light! XYZ summon! Rank 6! Constellar Ptolemy M7 (ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 6 / ORU: 1)!"

Hokuto summoned a dragon-like monster covered in gold and silver plating. Blue wings extended out from its back and wicked spikes ran down the side of its neck.

" _Wonderful, another one,"_ muttered Yuju to Sasha. _"He's definitely a level above the opponents Godagawa got for us."_

" _Godagawa clearly wanted us to have a clear path into the tournament. This human is not giving us a clear path."_

" _Are you implying that I can't beat him?"_ Yuju frowned.

" _You'd better beat him,"_ warned Sasha.

Yuju was brought back to the duel by Hokuto's next move. "I activate the effect of my Pleaides! By detaching an overlay unit, Satyr returns to your extra deck!"

"When Satyr leaves the field, I can summon Pixie from my graveyard!" Yuju resurrected his monster in defence position.

"Battle!" called Hokuto. "Pleaides attacks Pixie!"

Constellar Pleaides swung its staff, unleashing a blast of light that destroyed Yuju's monster.

"And now, Ptolemy M7 attacks directly!"

Hokuto's dragon monster raised its head and fired a beam of light. It hit the ground in front of Yuju, knocking him backwards.

 **Yuju LP: 5200 = 2500**

"Hmph," Hokuto sneered. "You're second rate. I end my turn."

Yuju narrowed his eyes. "I draw!"

Scanning his hand, Yuju grinned. "I activate the spell card Revolt of the Fey! I target a monster you control and negate its effects, then summon a Fey monster from my deck with less attack than the targeted monster! I target Constellar Ptolemy M7!"

"The monster I summon is Faery— Folk of the Fey (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3)!"

Yuju summoned his fairy in attack position.

"The effect of Faery lets me gain 300 life points, then summon another Faery from my deck! Then that Faery will activate, summoning another and giving me more life points!"

Yuju summoned three Faerys in quick succession. A green glow surrounded him, increasing his life points.

 **Yuju LP: 2500 = 3400**

"Will you return these to the hand?" Yuju grinned. "You can only use that effect once per turn."

Hokuto frowned, lines appearing on his forehead. "Don't get cocky."

"Then I'll summon this!" said Yuju. "By decreasing the level of a Fey monster by one, I can summon the tuner monster Dwarf— Decorator of the Fey (ATK: 600 / DEF: 900 / LV: 1) from my hand!"

Yuju summoned a small creature with a faded brown coat and scraggly beard.

"Dwarf— Decorator of the Fey tunes my three Faerys! As darkness grows, the Fey bands together to awaken a creature whose existence is carved into the very fabric of creation! Synchro summon! Level 9! Beast of the Fey— Windigo (ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 9)!"

Yuju's massive monster was summoned the field with a roar. It shook its shaggy mane and rose up to full height, towering over Hokuto's monsters.

Hokuto paled slightly, but stood firm. "It doesn't matter!" he said confidently. "I use Pleaides' effect to send it back to the extra deck!"

Yuju snapped his fingers. "Windigo can't be targeted by card effects, so your Pleaides is useless. And when my Faerys leave the field, they each let me gain 300 life points!"

 **Yuju LP: 3400 = 4100**

"Now I use the effect of Windigo!" cried Yuju. "I negate your monsters' effects until the end phase, halve their attacks and discard a card from your hand for each!"

Hokuto stepped back in shock.

"Battle!" declared Yuju. "Windigo attacks Pleaides!"

Beast of the Fey— Windigo sent a burst of green flame at Pleaides, destroying it. Hokuto stumbled backwards as he took the damage.

 **Hokuto LP: 4000 = 1950**

"Next I activate the continuous spell card Fortress of the Fey! While I control a Fey monster summoned from the extra deck, monster you control cannot attack!"

Yuju grinned confident in his setup. "I end my turn there."

Hokuto snarled. "You're the first person to damage me in forty duels… I'll crush you for that! I draw!"

Hokuto looked at his hand, then grinned. "I use the effect of Constellar Ptolemy M7! I return Constellar Siat from my graveyard to my hand! Then I activate Constellar Star Cradle! I return Constellar Kaus and Constellar Algeidi from my graveyard to my hand!"

"I activate Gift from the Stars! By returning Constellar Ptolemy M7 to my extra deck, I can draw three cards!" he said, replenishing his hand.

With his hand full again, Hokuto continued. "When I control no monsters and you do, I can special summon Constellar Siat!"

Hokuto summoned his small, metallic monster in attack position.

"Then I normal summon Constellar Pollux, whose effect lets me get an additional normal summon! So I summon Constellar Algeidi and use its effects! I special summon Kaus from my hand!"

Hokuto summon three monsters in quick succession.

"Now… I overlay my level 4 Kaus and Algeidi! Warrior of the heavens! Bring the judgement of the stars down on those who dare oppose you! XYZ summon! Rank 4! Constellar Praesepe (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 800 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!"

Hokuto summoned a new XYZ monster, this one with golden armour plating adorning its body. A gold crest stuck up from its head, and a bright crimson cape flew behind it.

"You already know Siat's effect, don't you?" continued Hokuto, I change its level to match that of Pollux, and then I'll overlay them both! Celestial being, appear in a shower of light and bring swift reckoning! XYZ summon! Rank 4! Constellar Omega (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 500 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!"

Hokuto summoned a mechanical, centaur-like monster. Like his other monsters, a blue cape flew out from behind it at gold lined its silver plating.

"Due to the effect of Constellar Star Cradle, I can't battle this turn," said Hokuto. "But I'll activate two continuous spell cards! The first is Constellar System! With this card, Constellar XYZ monsters are unaffected by the opponent's card effects! And the second is Constellar Tempest! During the end phase, if I control two or more Constellar XYZ monsters, your life points are halved!"

A huge meteor appeared overhead, smashing into the ground in front of Yuju. He was thrown backwards onto the ground.

 **Yuju LP: 4100 = 2050**

Groaning, Yuju got up, wiping his mouth. Hokuto grinned smugly. "I end my turn," he said.

"I draw!" said Yuju weakly. "I set a card. Then Windigo attacks Constellar Omega!"

Windigo reared up to attack Omega, but Hokuto quickly raised a hand. "I activate the effect of Praesepe! By detaching an overlay unit, Omega gains 1000 attack points!"

"What?!" exclaimed Yuju, as Constellar Omega's attack grew to 3400, higher than Windigo's.

Constellar Omega swung its arm, a gold blade appearing in its hand. Omega brought the blade down on Windigo, destroying it.

 **Yuju LP: 2050 = 1950**

"Since I don't have any Fey monsters, Fortress of the Fey destroys itself," said Yuju reluctantly. "But when Fortress of the Fey is destroyed, I draw a card for each monster you control," said Yuju. "So I draw two cards."

Yuju looked at his hand and grimaced, then made a move. "I set a monster and end my turn."

"At this moment, Constellar Tempest halves your life points!" cried Hokuto.

 **Yuju LP: 1950 = 975**

"I draw!" said Hokuto. "By using Constellar Omega as XYZ material, I can summon Constellar Ptolemy M7! Rain down your dazzling light! XYZ summon! Rank 6! Constellar Ptolemy M7 (ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 6 / ORU: 3)!"

"The effect of Ptolemy M7 activates!" continued Hokuto. "By detaching an overlay unit, I return your face-down monster to your hand!"

Yuju grimaced as his monster disappeared from the field, reappearing in his hand.

"I battle!" cried Hokuto. "Constellar Praesepe attacks directly!"

Constellar Praesepe raised its weapon for an attack, but Yuju quickly held out a hand. "I use the trap card Order of the Fey! I negate your attack, then add a monster with less attack then the attacking monster to my hand! I add the tuner Undine— Unifier of the Fey (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4)!"

"That makes no difference!" said Hokuto smugly. "Constellar Ptolemy M7 will finish you off! Attack directly!"

Constellar Ptolemy M7 raised its head, sending a devastating blast at Yuju. The beam of light hit the ground in front of him, sending up a cloud of smoke.

Hokuto grinned. "No challenge at all."

"Are you sure about that?"

Hokuto jumped, spinning around. From the billowing smoke, Yuju emerged with a cocky smile on his face. "I activated the effect of Spriggan— Sculptor of the Fey (ATK: 100 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 2) in my hand. By revealing it when I'm attacked, I can reduce damage equal to its defence!"

 **Yuju LP: 975 = 275**

"Hmph," Hokuto grumbled. "I'll finish you off next turn. I end there, and Constellar Tempest will halve your life points."

"During the turn I used Spriggan's effect, I take no effect damage and my life points can't be changed," countered Yuju.

Yuju paused, thinking. _"He can return one of my monsters to my hand with Pleaides,"_ he mused. _"I need a way around that."_

He felt Sasha concentrating in his head. A card appeared in his mind at the bottom of a tree. Leading up the tree were more cards, leading to one at the top…

"I draw!" said Yuju. His eyes flashed green. _"Hey… did I put this card in my deck and forget about it or did you do something?"_

" _My desire was for you to win,"_ murmured Sasha. _"But this… a Dark Signer had never done this before…"_

" _I'll work with it,"_ said Yuju confidently.

"I normal summon Spriggan, then use its second effect! If I summon it in a turn after I used its effect, I can summon a monster from my graveyard, but its attack will be zero! Come back, Pixie— Performer of the Fey!"

Yuju revived Pixie from his graveyard with zero attack.

"And I activate the spell Fey Rebirth! I summon a Fey monster from my graveyard! Appear, Wight— Weaver of the Fey!"

With three monsters on his field, Yuju grinned. "And now, level 1 Pixie— Performer of the Fey tunes my level 2 Spriggan and my level 3 Wight! Earthen power sealed by magic! Break your bonds and strike down on our foes! Synchro summon! Level 6! Warrior of the Fey— Troll (ATK: 2600 / DEF: 800 / LV: 6)!"

With a roar, Yuju's new Synchro monster burst from the ground. It had grey, rock hard skin and wore a simple tunic. Leaves and sticks grew from its back, giving it a bushy appearance. It carried a large, wooden club with stones embedded in it.

"Pixie's effect gives me 1000 life points," said Yuju.

 **Yuju LP: 275 = 1275**

"Whatever you do, it's too late!" snarled Hokuto. "I activate the effect of Ptolemy M7! By detaching an overlay unit, your monster is gone!"

Ptolemy M7 used its effect, sending a blast at Yuju's monster. The beam hit, causing Troll to disperse into particles.

"Without that, you're finished," smirked Hokuto.

"Not yet!" cried Yuju. "I activate the effect of Undine— Unifier of the Fey in my hand! When there's a monster on the field, I can pay 500 life points to special summon it!"

Yuju's Undine was special summoned to the field in attack position. It was a small, wispy creature, with a blue dress and drops of water surrounding it.

"Undine's second effect lets me treat Pixie as Water attribute," explained Yuju.

Hokuto snorted. "You made a mistake. You can't Synchro summon with two tuners."

Yuju grinned. "Who said I was going to? I activate the spell card Fairytale Fusion to fuse my Pixie and Undine together!"

Hokuto gasped, and even the stoic Himika Akaba stepped back in shock.

" _Here we go, Sasha,"_ grinned Yuju. "The Fey calls upon new allies to aid in their fight! From darkest depths comes a new mythical monster! Fusion summon! Level 8! Champion of the Lake— Capricorn (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 8)!"

With a burst of water, a new monster appeared on Yuju's field. From the waist up, it had the body of a goat with shaggy grey hair and curled horns. From the waist down, it was a fish, with a long iridescent tail with scales and glowed green and blue.

"Impossible!" stuttered Hokuto. "You can't… no-one said you could…"

"Battle!" called Yuju. "Capricorn attacks Praesepe!"

Yuju's fusion monster charged Hokuto's XYZ, a blue aura forming around its horns.

"You fool!" said Hokuto. "Praesepe has higher attack points! And I use Praesepe's effect to increase its attack by 1000 so your life points will be finished off! It's over!"

Yuju grinned, flicking a lock of hair out of his eyes. "When Capricorn battles special summoned monsters, that monster loses 1000 attack, and Capricorn gains 1000 attack!"

"What?!" yelled Hokuto, as Capricorn's attack was increased to 3000 and Praesepe's became 2400.

Capricorn slammed into Praesepe, destroying it with a blast of blue.

 **Hokuto LP: 1950 = 1350**

"Capricorn can attack all your monsters once each," cried Yuju. "Attack Ptolemy M7! At this moment, Ptolemy M7's attack becomes 1700 and Capricorn's attack becomes 3000!"

Capricorn slashed its horns across Ptolemy M7's body, slicing it in two. The Constellar Dragon fell to the ground, defeated.

Hokuto was sent stumbling backwards from the damage.

 **Hokuto LP: 1350 = 50**

"I still have life points left," said Hokuto defiantly. "I'll beat you on my next turn!"

Yuju gave a cocky grin. "You won't have a next turn. By banishing Fairytale Fusion from my graveyard, I can special summon a monster that was used as Fusion material from my graveyard! Come back, Undine— Unifier of the Fey!"

"Since Undine was summoned during the battle phase, it can still attack! Go, attack Hokuto directly!"

Undine coalesced the drops of water around it into a ball, before throwing it at Hokuto. The water knocked him backwards, depleting his life points.

 **Hokuto LP: 50 = 0**

 **Yuju: WIN!**

Hokuto got up into a sitting position. "Impossible… I lost?"

"Get up!" Himika Akaba walked briskly over to her student and pulled him to his feet. "We're leaving."

The pair moved to the entrance of Ryozanpaku, Hokuto glaring at Yuju. Himika Akaba looked back one last time, before turning on her heel and walking out with Hokuto.

A soft clapping came from behind Yuju. "Well done, Yuju," said Godagawa. "You are now entered into the Maiami Championship. Ensure that you don't fail."

Yuju nodded. "I won't fail, sir."

Godagawa looked pleased. "Excellent." He walked away, leaving Yuju alone.

" _Something tells me that they weren't here by coincidence,"_ said Yuju to Sasha. _"LDS must know something."_

" _We need to do something about this,"_ agreed Sasha. _"We should eradicate them."_

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa,"_ said Yuju. _"That won't be necessary. But we do need to do something. I've got a secret Dark Signer agenda to protect."_

Sasha seemed to come to a decision. _"Tonight, we go to LDS and strike them down!"_

Yuju looked at the hourglass shaped tower. Even from Ryozanpaku, the blue glass building was visible.

" _Strike them down?"_

" _We go to the LDS building and remove any information they have on us. Also, I wish to obtain some Pendulum cards. That You Show student said that another person with Pendulum cards worked there."_

" _Right, Reiji Akaba."_ Yuju pulled a phone out of his pocket, typing in a search. "Reiji… Akaba… whoa!" Yuju stared at the screen. "This guy doesn't work for LDS… he owns LDS! And Leo Corp. too!" Scrolling down, Yuju came to another piece of information. "Became a Pro-League duellist at 16…" he whistled. "That's impressive."

" _This Reiji Akaba sounds like a dangerous enemy. We should dispose of him."_

" _Right, so we break into the building, get Pendulum cards, remove information they have on me and… dispose of Reiji Akaba. You know I'm still not comfortable with the whole killing thing?"_

" _Do not forget that I saved your life, Yuju Sarai,"_ warned Sasha.

Yuju sighed. _"Right. Big night out, then."_

* * *

"We have a match on the detected Synchro summons, sir!" Nakajima reported the news to his employer.

"Excellent," said Reiji Akaba. "Was it as I thought?"

"Yes sir," replied Nakajima. "As you requested, we investigated the You Show Duel School. They said they had no Synchro summoning students, but a Synchro summoner named Yuju Sarai had visited."

Nakajima tapped a button, causing a picture of Yuju to appear on screen.

Reiji smiled, adjusting his glasses. "And?"

"Yuju Sarai is currently enrolled at Ryozanpaku Duel School. We sent Hokuto out with Himika to investigate, and a duel between Hokuto and Yuju occurred. Yuju won, using Synchro summons identical to the ones we picked up from You Show. He also used an equally powerful Fusion summon."

"Fusion summon?" said Reiji. "That's interesting. So what else did you find?"

"He's an average duelist, never attended a Duel School before Ryozanpaku. Also… our database lists him as deceased."

"He's dead?" Confusion showed on Reiji's face for the first time. "Is there a mistake in the database?"

"Unlikely, sir. He died in a car crash weeks ago. Very public. Plenty of people saw it."

"That's very interesting." Reiji narrowed his eyes and gazed at the screen. "Who are you, Yuju Sarai?"

* * *

 **Original Cards:**

 **Hobgoblin- Hatter of the Fey (EARTH / FAIRY / EFFECT / ATK: 0 / DEF: 1900 / LV: 3): If you control a monster, you can switch that monster's battle position and if you do, special summon this card.**

 **Summons of the Fey: Reveal one monster in your extra deck, then special summon on monster listed on that card as material from your hand or deck (spell card).**

 **Judgement of the Stars: If you control a Constellar XYZ monster, you can negate the activation of an opponent's spell or trap and if you do, destroy it (trap card).**

 **Sprite- Shoemaker of the Fey (EARTH / FAIRY / EFFECT / ATK: 500 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4): When a Fey monster is special summoned to your side of the field, you can special summon this card (from your hand).**

 **Revolt of the Fey: You can target one monster on the field; negate its effects, and if you do, special summon one Fey monster from your deck with less attack than the targeted monster (spell card).**

 **Dwarf- Decorator of the Fey (EARTH / FAIRY / TUNER / EFFECT / ATK: 600 / DEF: 900 / LV: 1): You can reduce the level of one Fey monster you control by one, and if you do, special summon this card.**

 **Fortress of the Fey: While you control a Fey monster summoned from the extra deck, your opponent cannot declare an attack. If you do not control any Fey monster, destroy this card. When this card is destroyed, you can draw cards equal to the number of monsters your opponent controls (spell card).**

 **Gift from the Stars: You can return one Constellar XYZ monster you control to the extra deck; draw 3 cards (spell card).**

 **Constellar System: Constellar XYZ monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects (spell card).**

 **Order of the Fey: When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack, you can negate the attack, then add one Fey monster with less attack than the attacking monster to your hand.**

 **Undine- Unifier of the Fey (WATER / FAIRY / TUNER / EFFECT / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4): If there's a monster on the field, you can pay 500 life points to special summon this card. You can target one monster you control, it is treated as WATER attribute.**

 **Spriggan- Sculptor of the Fey (EARTH / FAIRY / EFFECT / ATK: 100 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 2): When you are attacked, you can reveal this card in your hand; reduce the damage you take equal to this card's defense. Any effects that would deal damage or change life points are negated during the turn you use this effect. If this card is summoned during the turn after you used its effect, you can summon on Fey monster from your graveyard.**

 **Fey Rebirth: Special summon one Fey monster from your graveyard.**

 **Warrior of the Fey- Troll (EARTH / BEAST / SYNCHRO / EFFECT / ATK: 2600 / DEF: 800 / LV: 6): ?**

 **Fairytale Fusion: Fusion summon one Fusion monster from your extra deck using fairy or beast-type monsters you control as materials. You can banish this card from your graveyard (quick effect) special summon a monster that was used as Fusion material from your graveyard.**

 **Champion of the Lake- Capricorn (WATER / BEAST / FUSION / EFFECT / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 8): This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. When this card battles a special summoned monster, you can have this card gain 1000 attack, also the battling monster loses 1000 attack.**

* * *

 **I had pretty mixed feelings about Yuju being able to Fusion summon, but I wanted to include something good and this was what I came up with. This duel was probably the most difficult I've had to write because of the combos in the last few turns, so I hope it's good.**

 **Reviews would be much appreciated.**


	6. Natural Opposition

**New chapter is here! Just to clarify, speaking in the head with an Earthbound God is italicized with speech marks, and thinking is just italicized.**

 **Big thanks to everyone who left a review.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Kachidoki watched as Yuju jumped the wall of Ryozanpaku, shrouded by the cloak of night.

" _Where do you think he's going?"_ he asked his Earthbound host.

Chaku stirred in the back of his mind. _"Do not address me, human. You have resisted my control and are therefore unworthy."_

Kachidoki frowned. _I need to know more about being a Dark Signer, and I need Yuju for that._

His resolve steeled Kachidoki ran up to the wall and jumped, not needing his Dark Signer strength. His hands grasped the top and he pulled himself over.

Yuju was standing on the other side, his back to Kachidoki, basked in a streetlight. Kachidoki noticed he was wearing a mask and an all-black costume.

 _He's up to no good._ Kachidoki thought. _But then again, neither an I._

He followed Yuju off through the night.

* * *

Yuju stared up at the hourglass headquarters of LDS. The huge building stretched up into the night sky, stars reflected off its glass windows.

He stood outside the main entrance, clad in a ski mask and all black suit. It was hot, itchy and difficult to breathe in, but at least it concealed his identity.

" _How are we actually going to get in?"_ Yuju asked Sasha. _"Just walk in through the front door?"_

" _Yes,"_ said Sasha simply. _"We go in, complete our objectives, and get out."_

" _But… but…"_ Yuju stuttered, staring through the door. _"There's no way we get in unnoticed. I can_ see _a receptionist at the front desk!"_

" _We subdue them."_

Yuju sighed. _"Fine."_ He flung open the doors and walked straight through the main entrance, disregarding any notion of secrecy.

He stood in the foyer, looking around, but no alarm sounded.

Looking over to the receptionist's desk, he saw a person was indeed there— a slumped over, unconscious person. Running over, Yuju checked the woman's pulse and felt nothing.

" _Wonderful,"_ muttered Yuju. _"A body in the lobby. Great start."_

" _Do not be deterred,"_ said Sasha. _"We must press on!"_

" _Right, right."_ Yuju walked to one of the elevators at the back of the lobby and pressed a button. The doors sprang open immediately, revealing a spacious lift with a complex control panel on the wall. Scanning it, Yuju realised the building had over 50 floors.

" _It'll take forever to search all of these,"_ he complained.

" _Does it say what each of the floors are?"_ suggested Sasha.

" _Umm…"_ Yuju glanced around the lift. _"Yep, over here."_

He walked to the plaque listing the purpose of each floor. Running, his finger down it, he began noting the floors. _"Garbage disposal, presentation rooms, duel monster studies… experimental card design?"_ Yuju paused. _"Could that be the Pendulum cards?"_

" _It's possible. Perhaps Leo Corporation is creating Pendulum cards."_

" _Worth a shot."_ Yuju jabbed his finger onto the button for experimental card design and the lift whirred to life. Slowly, he began to ascend into the building.

The doors opened with a pleasant _ding_ and Yuju strolled out onto the floor. It was a large, donut shaped room that formed around lift shaft, which appeared to run up the middle of the tower. The walls were digital screens, displaying pictures of cards, graphs and scales Yuju had no idea how to read.

Strolling around, he came to a machine with a conveyer belt rolling out of it. On the belt were cards— Pendulum cards.

" _Damn,"_ said Yuju. _"That was easy."_ He scanned the cards, trying to read their text. _"How does Pendulum summoning even work? We should've figured that out before getting cards."_

" _You can summon monsters with levels between the scales of your Pendulum cards,"_ recalled Sasha. _"Which are set in the Pendulum zones, where they are treated as spell cards. Pendulum monsters go to the extra deck, where they can be summoned again if you have the correct scale."_

Yuju frowned. _"How on earth did you know that?"_

" _Unlike you, I pay attention,"_ said Sasha smugly.

" _Okay, I think I get how this works."_ Yuju began reading the cards, picking up ones he though would be helpful. _"Scale 1, Scale 5, Scale 9, Scale 2... this should be good enough."_ After picking out a couple of Pendulum cards and stuffing them in his pockets, Yuju began making his way back to the lift.

" _Let's just add to the list of crimes of committed,"_ he commented sarcastically. _"Theft, trespass, breaking and entering… murder…"_

" _It is for a noble cause,"_ said Sasha.

Yuju laughed. _"What, taking over the world? That's not noble. Don't think I haven't forgotten that you're straight evil."_

" _As I told you, there is no— "_

" _Blah, blah, blah, whatever."_ Yuju walked into the elevator, checking the plaque for his next stop. _"Information database. Floor 40. That'll be it."_

Yuju pushed the button for floor 40, and the lift began to ascend. _"Now we have Pendulum cards…"_ he commented. _"On top of Fusion and Synchro summoning… speaking of which, how did I wind up with a Fusion monster?"_

" _Earthbound Gods can focus their power in order to create new cards and abilities,"_ said Sasha haughtily. _"It is one of our many superiorities."_

" _So we cheated."_

Sasha frowned mentally. _"No, we just— "_

" _I'm not complaining,"_ said Yuju. _"Just clarifying that we can make cards appear to help us out."_

The doors dinged and the lift opened. Floor 40 was in the thinnest part of the hourglass building, so it was only a single room.

The wall opposite the lift was a massive screen, displaying various points of data. Yuju noticed a large picture on the screen, displaying someone's face.

His face.

Beneath the screen, typing on a keyboard, was a person in a grey, tattered cloak that whipped around their ankles. An activated, duel disk with a turquoise, holographic blade was strapped to the person's wrist.

Suddenly, Yuju fell to his knees; a lightning bolt of pain flashed through his head. The person at the computer turned, and another sharp burst of pain hit him.

" _Sasha… what's going on?"_

Sasha roared inside his head and an image flashed before his eyes; a giant, serpentine dragon made of fire, rising up above a green entity.

Through blurry eyes, Yuju saw the person who was at the desk walking towards him. Inside his head, Sasha raged. His vision tunnelled towards the person in the cloak, and he saw a flare of red flash up from behind them.

There was a crack, and the pain disappeared. The geoglyph on his back burned green, along with the markings on his back. His eyes dilated, turning completely green.

Yuju got to his feet, but not of his own will. Sasha controlled his body, roaring and raging and giving him no chance to regain control.

"Yuju Sarai!" The mysterious cloaked person spoke, pushing back their hood to reveal a girl, around the same age as Yuju. Long, white hair with streaks of green framed her head. She had a petite, sharp nose and piercing green eyes. "You're being controlled by the Earthbound! Resist it!"

Yuju was confused. _Is she trying to help me?_

Yuju felt his mouth moving and words coming up his throat. Sasha spoke; "You have no idea how long I've waited for this, Quetzalcoatl!" Against his will, Yuju's arm rose up and he activated his duel disk. The curved green blade sprang to life.

"What is your name, Signer?" asked Sasha menacingly. "I want to know the name of my first victim!"

"My name is Shei," replied the girl stoically. "I'll put you in your place, Sach'a-Sach'a!"

 **[DUEL!]**

 **Yuju/Sasha LP: 4000**

 **VS**

 **Shei LP: 4000**

Trapped in his own body, Yuju writhed, unable to break Sasha's control. _"Sasha! Let me go!"_

" _Be silent, Yuju!"_ Sasha thundered. _"Let me crush this Signer!"_

Yuju flinched. _"Fine."_

"I take the first move! When I control no monsters, I can summon Naturia Lizard (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4) from my hand!" declared Shei, summoning a small grey lizard with scales of bark. "Then I'll normal summon the tuner Naturia Ladybug (ATK: 500 / DEF: 500 / LV: 1)!"

"I tune my level 1 Naturia Ladybug to my level 4 Naturia lizard! Howl, beast of the wild! Emerge from the forest to crush our foes! Synchro summon! Level 5! Naturia Beast (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1700 / LV: 5)!"

Shei summoned a green tiger-like monster. A mane of leaves ran around its neck and along its back, and hardened bark covered its legs. A long tail spotted with black whipped around behind it.

"Next, when I control a Naturia monster, I can summon Naturia Butterfly (ATK: 0 / DEF: 800 / LV: 1) from my hand!" continued Shei, summoning another monster. "Naturia Butterfly tunes Naturia Beast! Roar, dragon of the wild! Rise above the treetops and hammer down on our opponents! Synchro summon! Level 6! Naturia Barkion (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 6)!"

Shei's second Synchro monster was serpentine dragon with brown ridges running down its back. It feet had three toes, each having a wicked claw and deer-like antlers protruded from its head.

"I'll play Naturia Reborn to bring back Naturia Beast," said Shei, reviving Naturia Beast.

"I end my turn, and since I used Naturia Butterfly as a tuner this turn, I have to discard a card," finished Shei. She pointed at Yuju. "I won't let you ruin the peace we've built, Sach'a-Sach'a!"

Yuju felt his mouth twist into a grin. It was weird, doing things without knowing you were doing them. His mouth opened and Sasha spoke; "Such confidence. I'll shatter it! I draw!"

Yuju pulled a card from his deck. "If I control no monsters, I can summon Dryad— Friend of the Fey (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 2200 / LV: 5). Then I use the effect of the tuner Dwarf—Decorator of the Fey (ATK: 600 / DEF: 900 / LV: 1) in my hand. Dryad has its level lowered by one, and I can special summon this card!" said Sasha, summoning two monsters in quick succession.

"Following that, I normal summon the tuner Ghoul— Gangster of the Fey (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1300 / LV: 4) and use its effect! I special summon Goblin— Gardener of the Fey (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 3) from my deck!"

Yuju grinned maniacally and Sasha's smug laughter came up from his throat. "You seem quite assured that your monsters, albeit with low attack points, would be adequate to stop me… so they must have powerful effect. I'll show you that that means nothing before me! Dwarf— Decorator of the Fey tunes Dryad— Friend of the Fey! Citizens of the fairy forest, come together to from a benevolent beast that will protect your home! Synchro summon! Level 5! Protector of the Fey— Satyr (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 5)!"

Sasha continued, her voice growing louder. "I use the effect of Goblin— Gardener of the Fey to bring back a Fey monster from the graveyard! I'll resurrect Dryad— Friend of the Fey!"

A portal opened up in the ground, and Dryad rose out of it, returning to the field.

"Next, Ghoul— Gangster of the Fey tunes Dryad— Friend of the Fey! As darkness grows, the Fey bands together to awaken a creature whose existence is carved into the very fabric of creation! Synchro summon! Level 9! Beast of the Fey— Windigo (ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 9)!"

With an almighty roar, Yuju's gigantic monster was summoned to the field. It shook its mane of green hair, claws scratching at the air.

Sasha laughed— an insane, crazy laugh. "You don't stand a chance against me, Signer! Your time is over!"

Shei stood her ground looking slightly worried but defiant all the same. "Break free, Yuju! Don't let yourself be controlled!"

Yuju felt his mouth contort into a warped grin. "Your words have no effect, human. You're as good as dead. I activate the effect of Windigo! All of your monster have their effects negated and their attack is halved!"

Glowing chains of green fire burst from Windigo's hands and wrapped around Shei's monster. They writhed in protest as the ropes constricted around them.

"I'm not done, Signer! I'm going to make you _suffer_! When I control two or more Fey monsters, I can special summon Treant— Teacher of the Fey (ATK: 400 / DEF: 2100 / LV: 3)!" exclaimed Sasha, summoning Treant in attack position.

"I use Treant's effect to add the spell summons of the Fey from my deck to my hand! Then I'll activate it! Summons of the Fey allows me to reveal Guardian of the Fey— Jabberwocky in my extra deck, then special summon a material eligible for its summon from my deck! I summon Pixie— Performer of the Fey (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1), and use it to tune my level 3 Treant and Goblin! Diminutive creatures that call the trees their home! Reach down to ancient roots and unlock the power within! Synchro summon! Level 7! Guardian of the Fey— Jabberwocky (ATK: 2700 / DEF: 1900 / LV: 7)!"

With a burst of green, Jabberwocky appeared on the field alongside Yuju's other two Synchro monsters. The trifecta of beasts roared, shaking the room.

"When Pixie is used as Synchro material, I gain 1000 life points," said Sasha.

 **Yuju/Sasha LP: 4000 = 5000**

"You see, Signer?" said Sasha cruelly. "You never stood a chance against me! You're nothing before an Earthbound God!"

Shei narrowed her eyes. Her hands were clasped in front of her, as if praying for something.

"The Crimson Dragon won't help you now," mocked Sasha. "I battle! Windigo attacks Naturia Beast!"

A flame sparked to life in Windigo's clawed fingers. It burned there for a second, before it was launched at Naturia Beast. The caught, destroying it with a horrible crackling sound.

The flames sparked, the flew outwards, knocking Shei backwards. She landed on her back and got to her knees with a groan.

 **Shei LP: 4000 = 1800**

Sasha's laughter erupted from Yuju's throat. "Second attack! Jabberwocky attacks Naturia Barkion!"

Jabberwocky rushed forward, wrapping itself around Naturia Barkion. Its spiked coils constricted the creature, causing it to burst into a shower of particles.

Shei was ready for the impact this time, though, and she was only pushed back a step.

 **Shei LP: 1800 = 350**

"Be defeated!" yelled Sasha. "Satyr attacks directly!"

A blast of green energy burst from Satyr's hand, hitting the ground in front of Shei and sending up a cloud of smoke.

Sasha laughed to Yuju. _"You see? Signers have no chance against the power of the Earthbound!"_

" _Did you really have to do that?"_ asked Yuju, grimacing. _"I don't think it was necessary to be so… brutal."_

" _Signers need to be put in their place,"_ said Sasha. _"Now about this Signer…"_

Yuju turned towards where his attack had struck Shei. The smoke was clearing, so Yuju strained his eyes to see…

"I'm not out yet!" Shei's voice came ringing through the smoke and she emerged. Her cloak was torn and her hair was wild, falling over her face. A bloody cut ran from her eye to her lip.

"Impossible!" spluttered Sasha. "You can't possibly have survived that!"

"I used the effect of Naturia Beetle (ATK: 2100 / DEF: 0 / LV: 5) in my graveyard," explained Shei. "I discarded it off Naturia Butterfly. By banishing it, I can reduce damage from a direct attack equal to its attack points. So I only took 300 damage."

 **Shei LP: 350 = 50**

Yuju's body jerked as Sasha retook control. "Then you only delay your demise! I end my turn with a set card," she said, placing a card face-down on the duel disk.

"I draw!" cried Shei, adding a card to her hand. "By banishing Naturia Reborn from my graveyard, its effect activates! I summon Naturia Beast back to the field!"

Naturia Beast rose up from the graveyard, shaking its mane.

"Then I activate the spell Natural Order! I check the top ten cards of my deck and arrange them in any order I choose!" A display only visible to Shei popped up on her duel disk, showing ten cards. When she had rearranged them, Shei continued. "After the first effect of Natural Order resolves, I can add a Naturia Spell from my deck to my hand. I'll add another copy of Naturia Reborn!"

A card was ejected from Shei's deck and she added it to her hand, showing it to Yuju. "I activate Naturia Reborn to bring back Naturia Barkion from my graveyard!"

Sasha snorted. "What good will that do? You'll never be able to overcome my monsters!"

"I wouldn't make such a transparent play!" said Shei. "I use the effect of Naturia Beast! By sending the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard, I negate my own spell!"

Naturia Beast roared, destroying Shei's spell and sending the top two cards of her deck to the graveyard.

"Now since I put them into place…" exclaimed Shei triumphantly. "The effects of the cards I sent to the graveyard activate! First is Naturia Parrot (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 2). It allows me to add a Naturia Spell from my deck to my hand! I add the field spell Naturia Paradise! And the second card is Naturia Snake (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 900 / LV: 3), which lets me special summon Naturia Tiger (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 7) from my deck!"

Shei added a card to her hand, and summoned Naturia Tiger to her field in attack position.

"That's why you changed the order of your deck," muttered Sasha. "To ensure that the right cards went to the graveyard…"

"That's correct!" said Shei. "Now… by banishing the second copy of Naturia Reborn I can summon Naturia Barkion from my graveyard!"

With a smile, Shei activated a card from her hand. "I activate the field spell Naturia Paradise!" she said. With the spell's activation, a plain of grass appeared around them, with tall oak trees around the circumference.

"Naturia Paradise's effect activates!" declared Shei. "By sending monsters on my field or hand to the graveyard, I can summon a Naturia monster from my extra deck that lists those monsters as material! I send Barkion and Beast to the graveyard to perform a Fusion summon! Howling beast! Twisting dragon! Come together and become the king of the wild! Fusion summon! Level 10! Naturia Exterio (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 10)!"

Naturia Exterio was a huge, cat-like monster. A dragon's skull sat upon its head, and hard bark armour ran along its back and down its tail. Wicked yellow claws protruded from its feet, causing divots in the ground.

"The Earthbound Gods are evil!" implored Shei. "Fight her, Yuju Sarai!"

"I told you, your words are useless," growled Sasha. "You are weak!"

"I'll show you who's weak!" countered Shei. "I activate the effect of Naturia Tiger! By equipping it, Naturia Exterio gains 1200 attack! And it can attack each of your monsters once each!"

Sasha growled.

"Battle! Naturia Exterio attacks Beast of the Fey— Windigo!"

Naturia Exterio leapt forward, slicing its claws across Windigo's chest. The giant beast fell, destroyed.

 **Yuju/Sasha LP: 5000 = 4300**

"Again! Exterio attacks Jabberwocky!" Exterio pounced and Jabberwocky fell.

 **Yuju/Sasha LP: 4300 = 3000**

"When Jabberwocky is destroyed, I can bring back Pixie from the graveyard," said Sasha weakly, reviving it in defence position.

"Naturia Exterio attacks Protector of the Fey— Satyr! Break free!" Shei cried as Naturia Exterio leapt towards Satyr. Behind it, the red aura of a giant dragon rose up, infusing the beast with power. With a slash, the Fey monster was destroyed and Yuju fell back. Sasha screamed and her control over him weakened.

Control flooded back through Yuju's body. Sasha roared in anger in the back of his mind, pushed away by the Crimson Dragon.

 **Yuju/Sasha LP: 3000 = 1400**

Yuju lay on his back, panting. His eyes faded to their normal brown and the geoglyph on his back disappeared.

"Yuju Sarai!" said Shei in ringing tones. "Don't let yourself be controlled!"

Yuju got up. His muscles ached and Sasha still raged in his mind, but she was quiet; a whisper.

"You've… you've misunderstood," he said to Shei. "Sasha doesn't control me— at least not normally. This was just a one-off. I'm sure she'll get over herself."

Shei frowned. "The Earthbound Gods are evil! You can't just let her!"

Yuju laughed and immediately regretted it. His ribs throbbed painfully. "You think I don't know that? Thing is, I owe her, and if she goes then I die. And I just got back to life. I can't have that."

Shei stumbled over her words. "But… but the Earthbound want to destroy the world!"

"Not Sasha." Yuju tapped the side of his head. "She just wants to rule the world. And as long as I'm not dead, I can live with that."

Shei shook her head in disgust. "You would trade the lives of the world for your own?" She narrowed her eyes. "You're selfish."

Yuju scowled, his good humour gone. "Maybe I am. But I'm not going to die, and if I have to be evil to do it, fine. Now end your turn."

"And I tried to save you," said Shei with contempt. "I end my turn."

"My move!" said Yuju, drawing a card. Grinning, he took two cards from his hand and revealed them. They were the Pendulum cards. "See these, Shei?" he asked.

Shei nodded warily. "Pendulum Statue Red Devil and Pendulum Statue White Flower? What are they?"

"Let me show you a magic trick," said Yuju theatrically, adding the cards back to his hand. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

The markings on Yuju began to glow through his clothes, and when he opened his eyes, they glowed green.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Shei. "I sealed your Earthbound God! She's powerless!"

Yuju nodded. While Sasha was still in his mind, she was weakened and unable to help. "It's true that Sasha is sealed off. But I'm a Dark Signer." Yuju gave his best evil grin. "I'm not powerless."

The cards in his hand began to glow an unearthly green, shooting out rays of light. "I, using the Scale 0 Totem of the Fey and the Scale 9 Monolith of the Fey, set the Pendulum Scale!"

"I activate the effect of Naturia Exterio!" said Shei desperately. "By banishing a card from my graveyard and the top of my deck, I can negate the activation of your Pendulum cards!"

Yuju shook his head. "Useless. The activation of these Pendulum cards can't be negated."

Two blue pillars of light rose up on either side of Yuju. In the first was a wooden statue with ornate faces carved into it. A spiral of green energy surrounded it, creating a crown at the top.

In the other Pendulum zone was a rock carving of a head. Complex lines of green ran across it, partially covered by moss and lichen. It too was surrounded by a green spiral.

"I can now summon monsters with levels 1 through 8! Swing, mythical Pendulum! Bring forth the monsters that are the stuff of legend! Pendulum summon!"

A portal opened between the two Pendulum zones, sending out a beam of white energy.

"Appear! Ruler of the Ether— Zephyr (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8 / PS: 4)!"

Zephyr was a tall, humanoid figure made up of entirely wind and clouds, carrying a golden staff with an ornate tip. With his arrival, a strong breeze picked up, buffering the duelists.

"When Zephyr is Pendulum summoned successfully, I can negate the effects of your Naturia Exterio, then add one Fey spell or trap from my deck to my hand," said Yuju, negating Exterio's effects and adding a spell.

Shei stepped back in shock, her confidence shattered. "What is that?"

Yuju took a bow. "That is Pendulum summon, Shei." He grinned. "That's not all I'm going to show you, though. I activate Fey Rebirth," he said, flipping over his face down card. "In order to summon back Dryad— Friend of the Fey from my graveyard."

"Now; Pixie— Performer of the Fey tunes Dryad— Friend of the Fey! Earthen power sealed by magic! Break your bonds and strike down on our foes! Synchro summon! Level 6! Warrior of the Fey— Troll (ATK: 2600 / DEF: 800 / LV: 6)!"

The ground in front of Yuju split, and Warrior of the Fey— Troll climbed out, swinging a spiked club.

"Just to be sure of my victory," said Yuju cockily. "When Troll is summoned, I can destroy a spell or trap card you control, so I'll destroy your field spell!"

Troll swung its club, unleashing a green swathe of energy that ran over the field, washing away Shei's Naturia Paradise.

"And when I use Pixie as material, I gain 1000 life points!"

 **Yuju LP: 1400 = 2400**

Yuju paused, before slamming a card down on his duel disk. "Connection of the Fey lets me add the attack points of Troll to those of Zephyr!" he said, as energy flowed between his two monsters, upping Zephyr's attack to 5400.

Shei snarled. "You're just as evil as the Earthbound Gods."

Yuju spread his hands. "I admit it; I'm the bad guy here. But I think evil is a bit of a stretch. I'm just trying to stay alive."

Shei lowered her voice. "You are going to _lose_. For years the Signers and the Crimson Dragon have kept the peace. You'll be defeated, like all the other Dark Signers before you." Her eyes gleamed with pure hatred.

Yuju grinned, but something hurt deep inside him. "Now you're the one sounding evil. Besides, I don't think there's ever been a Dark Signer quite like me before. Now, Ruler of the Ether— Zephyr! Attack Naturia Exterio and finish this!"

Shei raised a hand. "I won't let you succeed! By banishing Natural Order from my graveyard, I can send all the cards in my deck targeted by its effect to the graveyard!"

Shei's deck glowed as the top few cards of her deck were discarded. "Among those cards is Naturia Porcupine (ATK: 200 / DEF: 300 / LV: 1), and by banishing it I can halve the attack of Zephyr!"

Spines appeared around Zephyr's feet, halving its attack points.

"Now Naturia Exterio's 4000 attack is higher!" she said triumphantly.

"I banish Dryad— Friend of the Fey from my graveyard in order to add its attack points to Zephyr's, increasing them to 4600!" countered Yuju. "Looks like I win."

"I use the effect of the equipped Naturia Tiger!" said Shei desperately. "By sending it to the graveyard, I can make the equipped monster's attack zero and inflict damage to both players!"

"What?!"

Zephyr swung its staff into Naturia Exterio, destroying it with a blast of wind. But the shockwave rebounded, sending the damage to Yuju as well.

 **Yuju LP: 2400 = 0**

 **Shei LP: 50 = 0**

 **DRAW!**

The shockwave threw Yuju back and he slammed into the wall, the breath knocked out of him. He groaned, clutching his injured ribs. Across from him, Shei stood, leaning on the desk for support.

Shei gave him a final, hateful look before she pressed a button on her duel disk. Light sprayed from it, surrounding her, and she disappeared in a flash.

Yuju felt something stir in his mind and Sasha returned. _"That meddler! I should've foreseen this!"_

" _Foreseen what?"_

" _That the Crimson Dragon would sense my presence. He's sent his Signers to stop us."_

Yuju paused. _"Well, we didn't lose. But if there's more Signers like her… this will be harder than I thought."_

" _Then we must get stronger,"_ said Sasha resolutely. _"Although you are already becoming more powerful. Modifying the Pendulum cards without me was… impressive."_

Yuju laughed. _"Did you just… compliment me?"_

" _Do not dwell on it,"_ Sasha said. _"You still have a long way to go. We need to focus on our objective tonight."_

" _Right."_ Yuju walked over to the computer. It was smashed and smoking from the duel with sparks flying off the keyboard. _"I'd say that's removed any information on me."_

" _Now we need to find Reiji Akaba."_

" _This part of the plan seems unnecessary. Why do we need to deal with Reiji Akaba? How do we even know he's onto us?"_

" _We don't know,"_ answered Sasha. _"But we can't take any risks."_

" _Fine,"_ said Yuju. Then, aloud; "Reiji Akaba, here I come."

"No need to look."

Yuju spun around to see a silver haired youth step out of the elevator. He looked a few years older than Yuju. He was dressed in a blue sweater with white pants and an extravagant red scarf. Purple eyes gleamed behind his glasses.

"I presume you are Yuju Sarai?" said Reiji Akaba, and with a jolt, Yuju realised he wasn't wearing his mask.

" _No point denying it,"_ he said to Sasha. "At your service, Reiji Akaba. What can I do for you?"

"You could tell me how a dead teenager is breaking into my company's headquarters, but I doubt I'd get a straight answer." Reiji's eyes gleamed.

Yuju nodded. "You'd be right."

"Annoying, but not expected." Pulling a duel disk from his pocket, his slid it onto his arm, activating a red parallelogram blade. "From what I hear, you're quite the duelist. So I'm offering you a deal. If you win, I'll let you do whatever you came here to do."

"And if you win?"

"If I win, you're going to… help me with something." Reiji adjusted his glasses. "Do you accept?"

Yuju grinned, activating his duel disk. "Apologies in advance. I kind of have to do this."

Reiji smiled. "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what's coming for you."

 **[DUEL!]**

* * *

 **Original Cards:**

 **Naturia Lizard (EARTH / REPTILE / EFFECT / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4): If you control no monsters, you can special summon this card (from your hand).**

 **Naturia Ladybug (EARTH / INSECT / TUNER / EFFECT / ATK: 500 / DEF: 500 / LV: 1): ?**

 **Naturia Butterfly (EARTH / INSECT / TUNER / EFFECT / ATK: 0 / DEF: 800 / LV: 1): If you control a Naturia monster, you can special summon this card from you hand. During the end phase, if you used this card as Synchro material this turn, discard one card.**

 **Naturia Reborn: Summon one Naturia monster from your graveyard. You can banish this card from your graveyard; summon one Naturia monster from you graveyard (spell card).**

 **Naturia Beetle (EARTH / INSECT / EFFECT / ATK: 2100 / DEF: 0 / LV: 5): You can banish this card from you graveyard; reduce battle damage equal to this card's attack.**

 **Natural Order: Check the top ten cards of your deck and rearrange them in any order you choose. Then, you can add one Naturia spell from your deck to your hand. You can banish this card from your graveyard; send all the cards affected by this card's effect from your deck to the graveyard (spell card).**

 **Naturia Parrot (EARTH / WINGED-BEAST / EFFECT / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 2): If this card is sent or banished from the graveyard by the effect of a Naturia card, you can add one Naturia spell from your deck to your hand.**

 **Naturia Snake (EARTH / REPTILE / EFFECT / ATK: 1700 / DEF: 900 / LV: 3): If this is sent or banished from the graveyard by the effect of a Naturia card, you can special summon one Naturia monster from your deck.**

 **Naturia Paradise: You can send two or more Naturia monsters from the field to the graveyard to summon a Naturia monster from your extra deck, ignoring its summoning conditions (field spell).**

 **Naturia Tiger (EARTH / BEAST / EFFECT / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 7): You can equip this card onto a Naturia monster you control; it gains 1200 attack and can attack all your opponent's monsters once each. You can send this equipped card to the graveyard; reduce the attack of the equipped monster to zero and inflict any battle damage involving that monster to both players.**

 **Totem of the Fey (EARTH / ROCK / PENDULUM / EFFECT / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 5 / PS: 0): Monster Effect: ? / Pendulum Effect: ?**

 **Monolith of the Fey (EARTH / ROCK / PENDULUM / EFFECT / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 5 / PS: 9): Monster Effect: ? / Pendulum Effect: ?**

 **Ruler of the Ether- Zephyr (WIND / BEAST / PENDULUM / EFFECT / ATK: 2800 / DEF: 200 / LV: 7 / PS: 4): Monster Effect: When this card is Pendulum summoned, you can negate the effects of one face-up card your opponent controls, then add one Fey spell or trap from your deck to your hand. / Pendulum Effect: ?**

 **Naturia Porcupine (EARTH / BEAST / EFFECT / ATK: 200 / DEF: 300 / LV: 1): You can banish this card from your graveyard to halve the attack points of one monster on the field.**

* * *

 **I am aware that there is an actual Naturia archetype, but I don't like their artwork or how their effects work so I decided to make my own cards.**

 **I don't really like it when characters can just use a new summoning method that they showed no indication of doing before, so this Earthbound Shining Draw kind of thing is my solution. Its lazy but I couldn't think of anything else.**

 **Reviews would be much appreciated.**


	7. Myths and Kings

**After a long wait, another chapter is here. This is a chapter I was really looking forward to writing and its pretty important to the plot line too, so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

* * *

 **[DUEL!]**

 **Yuju LP: 4000**

 **VS**

 **Reiji LP: 4000**

"You take the first move," said Reiji calmly.

Yuju grinned. "With pleasure. I draw!"

Yuju glanced at his hand, figuring out his strategies. "I'll normal summon Elf— Entertainer of the Fey (ATK: 1100 / DEF: 300 / LV: 4), then place two cards face-down. Turn end."

" _There is no time to be cautious!"_ complained Sasha. _"We must crush him swiftly!"_

" _I need to be careful."_ Yuju grimaced. _"He'll be good, no doubt about it."_

Reiji began his turn, drawing a card. "I expected you to do more, Yuju Sarai. Your overconfidence will be your downfall!"

Reiji grabbed two cards from his hand, activating them. "I activate two copies of the continuous spell card Dark Contract with the Gate," he said. "Through its effect, I can add a D/D monster from my deck to my hand once per turn. However, I will take 1000 damage during each of my Standby Phases."

Reiji smiled. "However, that's a small price to pay for what I receive from this contract. I add D/D Night Howling (ATK: 300 / DEF: 600 / LV: 3) and D/D Berfomet (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 4) to my hand through the effects of my contracts."

"Following that, I activate the Dark Contract with the Swamp King, and use its effect to fuse together D/D Berfomet and D/D Lilith (ATK: 100 / DEF: 2100 / LV: 4) in my hand! In a whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king! Fusion summon! Be born! D/D/D Flame King Genghis (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 6)!"

Flame King Genghis emerged from an inferno of light, swinging its blazing red sword. It held an oblong shield that was wreathed in flame, and a doubled-edged spear was strapped to its back.

"I'm not done," stated Reiji confidently. "From my hand, I normal summon D/D Night Howling, and use its effect to bring back D/D Lilith from my graveyard with zero attack."

Reiji normal summoned Night Howling, using its effect to revive Lilith.

"Level 3 Night Howling tunes level 4 Lilith! Howl that tears through the night! Gain the swiftness of a gale and become the cries of a newborn king! Synchro summon! Be born! D/D/D Gust King Alexander (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!"

A wind picked up as Reiji summoned his Synchro monster. It was clad in grey, crystallite armour and carried a sharp-edged broadsword. A green cape flew out behind it.

Yuju raised an eyebrow. _"I told you he'd be good."_

" _He has done nothing so far to prove his skills,"_ said Sasha stiffly. _"We can Synchro and Fusion summon too. And Pendulum, now."_

" _He'll prove it,"_ muttered Yuju grudgingly. _"You don't become a pro at 15 without being good. I bet he's going to XYZ summon just to rub it in."_

Sasha snickered. _"You're jealous of him! Humans are so shallow."_

" _No… maybe. I could've been a pro at 15 too, if I hadn't died,"_ replied Yuju defensively.

He was brought back to the duel by Reiji. "Head in the clouds?" his opponent said. "I'll bring you back to reality. Since I summon a D/D monster, Genghis's effect lets me revive D/D Berfomet from my graveyard. And that triggers Alexander's effect, let me summon D/D Lilith from the graveyard!"

Reiji revived his two fiendish monsters.

" _Two level 4 monsters?"_ murmured Yuju. _"Called it."_

"I overlay my level 4 Lilith and Cerberus! In order to subjugate all that resides on this earth, descend onto the peak of the world! XYZ summon! Be born! D/D/D Wave King Caesar (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1200 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!"

Reiji summoned his third king, a purple armoured monster surrounded by a blue aura. Alexander and Genghis rose up behind it, completing the trifecta of emperors.

"Now, Yuju…" Reiji adjusted his glasses. "Let me show you the power of my different dimension demons! Battle! Genghis attacks Elf— Entertainer of the Fey!"

Genghis leapt forward, swinging its sword, but Yuju had a counter ready. "I activate the trap card Obelisk of the Fey! Genghis's attack is halved and I gain life points equal to the attack lost!"

A green beam of light emerged from Yuju's trap card, lowering Genghis's attack points to 1000

 **Yuju LP: 4000 = 5000**

"And the battle continues!" said Yuju, as Genghis swung at Elf, who dodged, sending a blast of magic back.

"I detach an overlay unit to use Caesar's effect," said Reiji calmly as Genghis was destroyed. "Now, Alexander attacks Elf— Entertainer of the Fey!"

Alexander leapt forward, slashing at Yuju's monster. The elf was destroyed by the king's sword before it could react.

 **Yuju LP: 5000 = 3600**

"Now Caesar attacks directly!" continued Reiji. "Show him who the true king is!"

Yuju, still recovering from the last attack, played his second face-down. "Order of the Fey! I negate you direct attack, and add Totem of the Fey (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 5 / PS: 0) from my deck to my hand."

Reiji narrowed his eyes when he saw the card. "Very well. I end my battle phase, and at this moment, Caesar's effect will revive Genghis from the graveyard," he said as Genghis reappeared, "but I lose 1000 life points." Electricity crackled around Reiji, but he didn't flinch.

 **Reiji LP: 4000 = 3000**

"I end my turn with two set cards. Your move."

Yuju grinned. "You're good. As expected. I draw!" Yuju added a card to his hand. "You don't get to be a Pro Duelist at 15 without serious skill."

"I see you've done your research," Reiji replied.

Yuju smirked, remembering the full five minutes he'd spent reading Reiji's Pro Duelist page. "You could say that. Anyway, I'll begin my turn with this: I use the Scale 0 Totem of the Fey and the Scale 9 Monolith of the Fey (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 5 / SC: 9) to set my Pendulum Scale!"

Two blue pillars appeared beside Yuju, with his Pendulum monsters rising up in them. "I can now summon monsters between levels 1 and 8! Swing, mythical pendulum! Bring forth the monsters that are the stuff of legend! Pendulum summon!"

"Appear! Sylph— Scribe of the Fey (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3), Spriggan— Sculptor of the Fey (ATK: 100 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 2) and Fenghuang— Escort of the Ether (ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / LV: 1 / SC: 7)!"

A portal between Yuju's Pendulum scales opened, sending out three beams of light that solidified into monsters. First was Sylph, a petite, green skinned lady carrying a flute. Second was Spriggan, a grinning elf in plain workman's clothes, and third was Fenhuang, a bird with rainbow coloured feathers and a long, flowing tail.

"I see that you've mastered Pendulum summon," remarked Reiji. "Although I am confused as to how you acquired Pendulum cards. Leo Corporation certainly never manufactured those cards." He motioned towards the cards in Yuju's Pendulum scales.

"Just another perk that comes with my current… situation," replied Yuju ambiguously.

"No doubt you'll refuse to tell me, but no matter. I'll uncover your secrets in time."

Yuju grinned. "We'll see. Now, I use the effect of Sylph— Scribe of the Fey! When it's summoned, I can perform a Fusion summon without use of a Fusion card! The monsters that I fuse are Spriggan and Sylph! The Fey calls upon new allies to aid in their fight! From darkest depths comes a new mythical monster! Fusion summon! Level 8! Champion of the Lake— Capricorn (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 8)!"

Yuju's goat-like fusion monster emerged from the swirling blue vortex with a swish of its tail.

"And now, the Pendulum effect of Totem and Monolith activate! When I summon from the extra deck, Totem allows me to draw one card, and Monolith allows me to summon a monster from my graveyard!"

Yuju drew a card from his deck, then brought back Spriggan from the graveyard.

"And now, I tune level 1 Fenhuang to my level 2 Spriggan! Wisest of the fairy council, lend your knowledge to aid our fight! Synchro summon! Level 3! Druid— Elder of the Fey (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 3)!"

Druid was a small, wizened man in a green cloak. He held a gnarled wooden staff topped with a gem that glowed faintly.

"A Synchro Tuner monster…" breathed Reiji, surprised for the first time. "You are truly interesting…"

"The effects of Pendulum monsters activate again!" continued Yuju, drawing a card and bringing Sylph back from the graveyard. "Unfortunately, I can only activate Sylph's effect once per turn, so it won't activate. But I use the effect of Druid to set a Fey spell or trap directly from my deck. And then I activate it! The spell card, Fairytale Fusion!"

Sylph and Druid rose into the watery vortex that opened behind Yuju as he began his fusion summon. "At the crashing of the waterfall, he who guards the waters with terrible fury awakens! Fusion summon! Level 10! Conqueror of the Lake— Taniwha (ATK: 2900 / DEF: 3500 / LV: 10)!"

From the watery vortex that marked Yuju's fusion summon, a new monster emerged. A red forked tongue flickered in and out between its vicious teeth. Its body was long and snake-like, covered in brown and blue scales.

Reiji smiled at its summon. "Fascinating…"

"You already know the effects of my Pendulum monsters," said Yuju. "I draw again and then bring back Druid from the graveyard."

After Druid was revived in attack position, Yuju continued. "I use the effect of Taniwha! Once per turn, I can destroy monsters on your field equal to the number of monsters on mine. I have three, so I destroy Caesar, Genghis and Alexander!"

"I play D/D/D Human Resources!" countered Reiji. "By returning my monsters to the extra deck, I can add two different D/D monsters from my deck to my hand."

Reiji's three kings flickered and disappeared, causing Taniwha's strike to miss. In exchange, Reiji took two cards from his deck and placed them in his hand.

"And next I play Contract Laundering! I destroy my three Dark Contracts in order to draw a card and gain 1000 life points for each!"

Reiji revealed a trap depicting a king throwing a paper into a fire. They trap glowed, destroying the three contracts, before the glow transferred to Reiji. He smiled as life increased and he drew three cards.

 **Reiji LP: 3000 = 6000**

"You may survive this turn, but I'll still deal you damage!" said Yuju. "Battle! Taniwha attacks directly!"

Taniwha opened it mouth and sent forth a burst of blue flame that washed over Reiji, depleting his life points.

 **Reiji LP: 6000 = 3100**

After the attack, Reiji adjusted his glasses, which had been dislodged, and revealed a card in his hand. "I use the effect of D/D/D Manticore (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 7) in my hand! When I take battle damage, I can special summon in it in defence position, then draw one card for each card my opponent controls!"

Yuju frowned as Reiji drew his new cards. _"He used my attack to replenish his hand… we should've been more careful, Sasha!"_

Sasha seemed to be in thought. _"Indeed. Reiji Akaba is far more impressive than I thought."_

Yuju narrowed his eyes. _"We'll need everything to take him down."_

Yuju resumed the duel. "I end my turn."

Reiji laughed. "That's it? I expected more. If that is all you're going to do, then I'll crush you! I draw!"

"First, I'll activate the effect of D/D Swirl Slime (ATK: 200 / DEF: 200 / LV: 2) in my hand, to send it and D/D Proud Chevalier (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 700 / LV: 5 / SC: 6) from my hand to the graveyard in order to fusion summon! Chaotic king who watches over this world's fate! Drink the blood washed away by time and become a dragon slaying-hero! Fusion summon! Be born! Level 8! D/D/D Cruel Dragon King Beowulf (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8)!"

Reiji summoned a towering humanoid figure clad in medieval armour. Its head was that of a wolf, and sharp claws protruded from its fingers and toes. A gold and grey cape flew behind it, picking up in the sudden wind generated by its summon.

Reiji smiled. "Your Pendulum monsters are quite troublesome, so allow me to destroy them! The effect of Beowulf activates to destroy all spell and traps on the field!"

Beowulf slashed its claws, sending out two swathes of grey energy that formed into a wispy dragon shape. They rushed over Yuju's Pendulum Scales, destroying them.

"I'm not done yet!" continued Reiji. "I now use the Scale 1 D/D Savant Copernicus and the Scale 10 D/D Savant Newton to set the Pendulum Scale!"

Reiji selected two cards from his hand, placing them on either side of his duel disk. The word 'Pendulum' lit up on his holographic blade, and his two monsters rose in the Pendulum zones behind him.

"Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum summon! Come before me, my monsters!"

Reiji raised a hand over his head as his monsters were summoned back to the field. "From my hand, D/D Pandora (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 2100)! And returning from the extra deck, D/D Proud Chevalier!"

"Now, I overlay my level 5 Chevalier and Pandora! Hero of legends! With your profound justice, pierce through all things! XYZ summon! Descend! Rank 5! D/D/D Marksman King Tell (ATK: 2300 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 5 / ORU: 2)!"

With a flash of light, Reiji's new XYZ monster emerged. It was a humanoid, fiendish figure in a hunter's clothes. A golden crossbow shaped like a scorpion was attached to its arm, an arrow already loaded.

"It was a mistake to come here, Yuju Sarai. I'm going to make you realise just how foolish you are!" proclaimed Reiji. "Next, I normal summon D/D Lamia (ATK: 100 / DEF: 1900 / LV: 1), and use it to tune the level 7 D/D/D Manticore! Climb over the corpses of heroes, carrying your bloodstained blade! Synchro summon! Be born! Level 8! D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2200 / LV: 8)!"

Reiji's third king was clad from head to foot in silver armour. It carried a massive broadsword that crackled with red electricity. A gem could be seen set into its forehead behind a flowing mane of white hair.

" _He changed out his monsters for stronger ones effortlessly…"_ murmured Sasha.

"Humour me before I defeat you, Yuju," said Reiji. "Why are you doing this? Is it to avenge your death? Or is it… something else?"

Yuju frowned. "You don't know anything about me!"

Reiji smiled. "Oh, but I think I do. I knew a boy once, who climbed quickly through the ranks of the Junior Youth League. He was a prodigy, destined to become Champion of Maiami City. He was self-taught, but you would've thought he'd trained at the best duel school on the planet. His records showed he was kind and charming, but a deadly duelist nonetheless. What happened to that boy?"

Yuju narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"He was at the top of the competition!" Reiji nearly shouted. "He was about to enter the Youth League, but something happened. He was hit by a truck on a busy road, and he died. How did that boy, that _dead_ boy become the criminal standing before me?"

"I'm no criminal," Yuju said, his composure breaking. "I just do what I'm told."

"You are a criminal. You didn't get the opportunity when you were alive, so now you'll do anything to get back to where you were!"

Yuju's hands shook with anger. He closed his eyes to calm himself, but when he opened them they were fully green. "Shut up."

"How are you here? How are you alive? What happened to you, Yuju Sarai?" Reiji barked off questions quickly, infuriating Yuju further.

"I said shut up!"

Reiji frowned. "Very well. You'll tell me once I'm done with you any. I battle! Beowulf attacks Taniwha!"

Beowulf leapt forward, dodging the flame from Taniwha's mouth and slashing it with its claws.

 **Yuju LP: 3600 = 3500**

"Siegfried attacks Capricorn!"

Siegfried rushed forward, cutting a vicious arc through the air with its sword. The crackling electricity caught Capricorn, destroying it.

 **Yuju LP: 3500 = 2700**

"Finally, Tell attacks Druid!"

Marksman King Tell pointed its crossbow at Druid, before releasing a small, golden arrow that trailed green light behind it. The arrow stuck to Druid's leg, then exploded, destroying the monster.

 **Yuju LP: 2700 = 2100**

Reiji smiled. "I end my turn."

Yuju growled, infuriated. "My turn! Draw!"

Yuju picked at card from his hand, slamming it onto his duel disk. "I activate the spell Gathering of the Fey! With it, I can— "

"Not happening!" countered Reiji. "I use the effect of Siegfried to negate your spell!"

Siegfried shot a red beam of light from the jewel in its head that hit Yuju's spell. The spell was covered in a stone grey sheen, before crumbling apart.

"Fine!" said Yuju. "I play Fey Reborn to summon Druid back from my graveyard. Then I normal summon Imp— Fool of the Fey (ATK: 300 / DEF: 200 / LV: 2)! Next I use the effect of Hobgoblin— Hatter of the Fey (ATK: 0 / DEF: 1900 / LV: 3) in my hand. I switch Imp into defence position in order to special summon it!"

With a chain of effect, Yuju quickly summoned three monsters. "Then I'll use the effect of Imp in order to return your Siegfried back to the extra deck!"

With a mischievous giggle, Imp waved its hands in an arcane pattern, causing Siegfried to flash, then disappear with a roar.

"And now! I use the effect of Druid to set a Fey spell or trap from my deck," said Yuju, placing a card face-down on his field, "then use the level 2 Imp to tune the level 3 Hobgoblin! Citizens of the fairy forest, come together to form a benevolent beast that will protect your home! Synchro summon! Level 5! Protector of the Fey— Satyr (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 5)!

"Since I don't know the effects of Marksman King tell, I use the effect of Satyr to negate its effects by paying 800 life points!"

 **Yuju LP: 2100 = 1300**

A green glow surrounded Tell, causing it to stoop.

"And now, I use Druid to tune Satyr!" Yuju chanted, as his monsters rose up in the signature Synchro summoning pattern.

"A Synchro summon using two Synchro monsters…" whispered Reiji. "You have upped my expectations of you, Yuju Sarai!"

"Creature from the darkest corners of the forest! Reveal yourself once more after thousands of years asleep! Synchro summon! Level 8! Shapeshifter of the Fey— Pooka (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 0 / LV: 8)!"

As Yuju's chant finished, the air around them grew noticeably colder. The shadows converged at one point, forming into a small, monkey-like creature. Tall eyes grew from its head, and its face was covered in thick fur. Tiny red eyes gleamed in its face, and a long tail swept lazily behind it. The animal was small, but the shadow it cast was massive, a towering image of horror.

"He may be small, but he'll crush you nonetheless!" said Yuju. "I battle! Pooka attacks Marksman King Tell!"

Pooka's shadow flooded forward, washing over King Tell and surrounding it with darkness. The shadows contracted, before exploding out, destroying Tell and making Reiji stumble.

 **Reiji LP: 3100 = 2400**

"I use the effect of Pooka!" said Yuju. "When it destroys a monster by battle, I can send another monster you control to the graveyard and inflict 500 damage!"

The shadows converged on Beowulf, destroying it too and damaging Reiji.

 **Reiji LP: 2400 = 1900**

"You were right about Tell having an effect," said Reiji slyly. "But it is an effect that activates off the field, and therefore is not negated by Satyr! I use Tell's effect to send D/D Necro Slime (ATK: 300 / DEF: 300 / LV: 1)."

"What does that do for you?" said Yuju menacingly, letting some of Sasha's power seep into his body. "You have no cards in your hand, and nothing on your field…"

He paused, and his eyes glowed fully green. "Give up now, Reiji Akaba, before I destroy you!"

Sasha laughed cruelly in his head. _"This fool has no chance now."_

Yuju grinned, slowly slipping out of his Dark Signer persona. _"We can't count him out yet. But I doubt he can do anything. He should've known better than to challenge me."_

"I end my turn," finished Yuju.

"I draw!" exclaimed Reiji. "You seem quite confident in yourself, but let me assure you that I have a lot more than a chance at defeating you. First, I activate a third copy of Dark Contract with the Gate to add D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 8). Then, I will Pendulum summon! Come forth from my hand, D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok!"

Reiji Pendulum summoned a new king. It was seated on a majestic stone throne that had giant horns protruded from the back. The king itself wore plain leather armour with a tattered grey cloak. Malevolent orange eyes glowed underneath its hood, and tendrils of darkness tipped with spikes curled around its body.

"The effect of Abyss Ragnarok lets me revive D/D Berfomet from my graveyard! Come back, Berfomet!"

A portal opened in the ground, and Ragnarok sent its tendrils of darkness down, pulling Berfomet back up.

"Next, I use the effect of Necro Slime in my graveyard. By banishing it, I can perform a Fusion summon using itself and Swirl Slime! Swirling dark energy, be absorbed into the alien monstrosity! Be reborn into a new king! Fusion summon! Come forth, ruler who carries the glory of God! D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!"

D'Arc was a female humanoid with large, bat-like wings, carrying a thin, deadly blade.

Reiji continued without hesitation. "I use the effect of Berfomet to change its own level to 8!"

Reiji pushed his glasses up his nose, his eyes glinting. "I now overlay my level 8 Berfomet and Abyss Ragnarok! When two suns rise, the horizon of a new world shall open up! Appear and come forth! Rank 8! D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga (ATK: 3500 / DEF: 3000 / RNK: 8 / ORU: 2)!"

An ominous tone sounded as lightning cracked and Kali Yuga appeared. It was a demonic looking figure in medieval garb, seated on a throne similar to that of Abyss Ragnarok. Yellow eyes glinted from behind its mask, and golden horns curved up from its head. A dark purple aura surrounded it, giving off an eerie sensation.

"With the summon of Kali Yuga, the effects of all other cards of the field are negated, and cards cannot be activated," explained Reiji confidently.

"Pooka is unaffected by other monster's effects, so Kali Yuga is useless against it," replied Yuju savagely.

Reiji chuckled. "I beg to differ. Battle! Kali Yuga attacks Pooka!"

"I activate Pooka's other effect!" said Yuju. "I return it to the extra deck and summon its materials back to the field! Then, I get to destroy spell or traps on your field equal to the number of material it had!"

Pooka disappeared in a burst of shadow, and Druid and Satyr reappeared in defence position. Some remaining shadow rushed to Reiji's Pendulum monsters, destroying them.

"Clever…" murmured Reiji. "Then Kali Yuga attacks Satyr!"

Twin bolts of lightning flew from Kali Yuga's horns, striking Satyr and destroying it, but since it was in defence Yuju took no damage.

"D'Arc attacks Druid!" said Reiji, as his monster swiftly destroyed Yuju's druid. "With that, I'll end my turn."

" _How dare he!"_ Sasha raged. _"I'll crush him!"_

" _Don't go taking over again,"_ reminded Yuju. _"That wouldn't be good."_

" _Fine,"_ replied Sasha. _"Then we'll_ _crush him."_

"I draw!" said Yuju, but when he spoke Sasha's voice merged with his like an echo. "From my hand, I summon Faery— Folk of the Fey, and use its effect to gain 300 life points and summon another Faery!"

 **Yuju LP: 1300 = 1600**

"The second Faery also gives me 300 life points and I summon another Faery, which will give me another 300 life points!"

 **Yuju LP: 1600 = 2200**

Yuju's eyes were pure green and his markings were glowing now. Reiji was staring at him, looking slightly worried.

"What are you doing?" he said, more interested than afraid. "What is this?"

"I'll show you!" said Yuju and Sasha together. "I, using my three level 3 Faerys, overlay!"

Yuju's extra deck began shining brightly as his three monsters began changing into beams of light.

"Very interesting," muttered Reiji.

Suddenly, Yuju felt a wrenching in his mind.

" _Sasha!"_ he yelled. _"What's going on?"_

" _I'm too weak!"_ she replied desperately. _"I can't help you!"_

Yuju focused, drawing his Dark Signer power in and focusing on the summon. He could see the card being created, he could see it there, glowing with green energy. He felt himself slipping, but it was so close so he reached out—

With a crack, Yuju fell to the ground. His monsters turned back to their normal forms.

From across the room, he heard Reiji laugh. "It seems that you're not as good as you thought."

Groaning, Yuju got to his feet. He stood, his head swaying. He was weak, weak from the battle with Shei and weak from this fight. "I… I end my turn."

"Then it's my move!" said Reiji. "Due to Dark Contract with the Gate, I would normally take 1000 damage, but d'Arc turns that damage into life points!"

The contract shuddered, releasing a burst of energy, but d'Arc caught it in its palms, nullifying it before releasing to increase Reiji's life.

 **Reiji LP: 1900 = 2900**

"I'm not done yet!" said Yuju desperately. "I play the trap Runes of the Fey to switch all monsters on the field into face-down defence position!"

Yuju's trap emitted a burst of green energy, that Yuju's fairies and Reiji's kings face-down.

"Those monsters can't be flipped face-up until next turn," said Yuju. "So you can't hurt me"

"I beg to differ," said Reiji. "Prepare to lose, Yuju! By tributing my two face-down monsters, I normal summon this! Gaze intently upon the world, my servant! Come forth, D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 7)!"

Reiji tributed summoned a new monster D/D/D monster. This one had a serpentine lower body with a long metal tail, human arms and a telescopic device for a head.

"I… Impossible!" stuttered Yuju.

"When Zero Maxwell attacks a defence position monster, that monster's defence becomes zero and it inflicts piercing damage! Go, Maxwell! Attack the face-down Faery— Folk of the Fey!"

Maxwell reared its head back, firing a blast from the telescopic lens. It hit one of Yuju's Faerys, destroying it, before the blast slammed into Yuju, knocking him back into a wall.

" _Yuju!"_ screamed Sasha in his head.

 **Yuju LP: 2200 = 0**

 **Reiji: WIN!**

Yuju groaned and pushed himself up the wall, leaning on it to stand. His head was ringing from the attack.

" _Sasha… I couldn't do it… we lost…"_

He could feel Sasha stirring, but her presence was faint and he couldn't hear her.

"Since I won, then you'll have to follow our deal," said Reiji imposingly. "Since you're helping me, I want to know who you really are and how you're still alive."

"I… won't tell you anything," spluttered Yuju.

"We had an agreement, Yuju Sarai," said Reiji. "You must honour it. If you don't then your life might become quite unpleasant."

Reiji paused and was about to speak again when the elevator doors dinged and sprung open. Kachidoki jumped out and launched a flying kick into Reiji's back. The CEO of Leo Corporation went sprawling to the ground.

"Come on!" yelled Kachidoki, beckoning to Yuju.

Yuju nodded weakly, and began stumbling over to Kachidoki. The other boy went to help him as he limped towards the lift.

"Don't think this means we're friends," whispered Kachidoki menacingly. "But warriors always pay their debts."

Yuju grinned despite the situation. "Of course."

They got in the elevator, and Kachidoki pressed the button for ground floor. When they reached it, Yuju saw that it was still night outside, with the only light being that of the stars. They made for the exit, only to see it blocked by a giant of a man.

"You two aren't going anywhere," he said.

The lift doors opened once again and Reiji Akaba stepped out, his glasses slightly dislodged but otherwise impeccable. "Well done, Nakajima," he said, motioning to the man in the door.

Kachidoki gave a roar and ran at Nakajima, launching a kick into the man's side. Nakajima stumbled slightly, before Kachidoki let loose a punch that knocked him backwards.

Nakajima paused, observing his adversary. Kachidoki took a deep breath, before running forward. He chopped with his hand, but Nakajima dodged to the left and brought his hands down on Kachidoki's back.

Kachidoki gave a howl of pain and fell back, before gritting his teeth and advancing again. The geoglyph on his back began to glow, and his eyes took on a red tinge.

He leaned in for a kick, flying at Nakajima's left side, and the bodyguard stooped down to block it. The kick turned out to be a feint, however, and Kachidoki twisted into a vicious strike at Nakajima's jaw.

Nakajima caught his foot with ease and slammed him to the ground.

"It would be prudent for you to give up," said Nakajima. "Mr. Akaba would not appreciate it if you were too wounded."

Kachidoki slowly got up, looking tired and defeated. "Never… I'll never give up!"

His geoglyph blazed to life and his eyes turned completely crimson. He sprinted at Nakajima, who stood there, confident and steady.

Kachidoki made contact and the air around him flashed red and Nakajima was sent flying backwards. He smashed into the receptionist's desk, knocked unconscious.

"Move it!" he said sharply to Yuju. Yuju could tell he was struggling to stay in control of his body. His eyes flashed red, then their normal blue, then red again.

Yuju hobbled out into the cold night, air, Kachidoki right behind him. Ignoring the pain and weakness in his legs, he broke into a run.

Looking back, he saw Reiji standing in the doorway of the Leo tower. "Well played, Yuju Sarai," his voice echoed through the night. "I'll be seeing you soon…"

* * *

 **Original Cards:**

 **Totem of the Fey (EARTH / ROCK / PENDULUM / EFFECT / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 5 / SC: 0): Pendulum Effect: When you summon a monster from the extra deck, you can draw one card. The activation of this card cannot be negated. / Monster Effect: N/A**

 **Monolith of the Fey (EARTH / ROCK / PENDULUM / EFFECT / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 5 / SC: 9): Pendulum Effect: When you summon a monster from the extra deck, you can target one monster in your graveyard; special summon that target. The activation of this card cannot be negated. / Monster Effect: N/A**

 **Sylph- Scribe of the Fey (EARTH / FAIRY / EFFECT / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3): When this card is summoned, you can perform a fusion summon using cards you control as material. You can only use this effect once per turn.**

 **Fenhuang- Escort of the Ether (WIND / WINGED-BEAST / PENDULUM / TUNER / EFFECT / ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / LV: 1 / SC: 7): Pendulum Effect: You can return one monster you control to the hand; special summon this card from your Pendulum zone. Monster Effect: You can target one monster that is face-up in your extra deck; special summon that target, but it has its effects negated.**

 **Elder of the Fey- Druid (EARTH / SPELLCASTER / SYNCHRO / TUNER / EFFECT / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 3): Once per turn you can select one spell or trap in your deck; set that target.**

 **Conqueror of the Lake- Taniwha (WATER / BEAST / FUSION / EFFECT / ATK: 2900 / DEF: 3500 / LV: 10): Once per turn, you can destroy monsters your opponent controls equal to the number of monsters you control. This card is unaffected by spell/trap effects.**

 **D/D/D Manticore (DARK / FIEND / EFFECT / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 7): When you take damage from a direct attack, you can special summon this card in defense position, then draw cards equal to the number of monsters your opponent controls.**

 **Shapeshifter of the Fey- Pooka (DARK / FIEND / SYNCHRO / EFFECT / ATK: 3000 / DEF: 0 / LV: 8) When this card destroys an opponents monster by battle, you can send one monster they control to the graveyard and inflict 500 points of damage. You can return this card to the extra deck; special summon its materials to the field, then you can destroy spell and traps cards on the field equal to the number of materials summoned. This card is unaffected by other monsters effects.**

* * *

 **This was an enjoyable chapter to write, as Reiji is probably my favourite Arc-V character, closely followed by Sawatari (no joke). The duel was pretty hard to write as well, as I had to think of all the specific combos they would have to pull off.**

 **Just a few other notes: Fairytale Fusion's effect has been changed to ignore attribute (because summoning Undine for every Fusion summon seems really impractical) and D/D/D Cruel Dragon King Beowulf has been changed so it needs 2 D/D monsters instead of a D/D/D and a D/D for convenience.**

 **Reviews would be much appreciated, and if you have any questions or suggestion then feel free to PM me or leave a review (please note that suggestions will be used with my discretion).**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
